<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phosphenes by whatisthisnightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675064">Phosphenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisnightmare/pseuds/whatisthisnightmare'>whatisthisnightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sunsets are pink in all worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Ashido Mina-centric, Character Death, Character Study, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Haruno Sakura-centric, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, People Change People, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Self-Esteem Issues, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, by throwing in a post-war character, how to change canon for good, inconsistent updates, its just the author rambling, trigger warning, you don't need to read the tags actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisnightmare/pseuds/whatisthisnightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phosphenes- the sheen of light you see when you close your eyes.<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>It's like the universe is playing a joke on her, that she would be reincarnated with not just pink hair but also pink skin. At least there weren't any emo guys out for vengeance or weird people with god complexes trying to take over the world by putting it under illusion.</p><p>It's not like the world needs another hero, right?<br/>__________________________________________</p><p>She spoke too soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Class 1-A, Ashido Mina &amp; Jirou Kyouka, Ashido Mina &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sunsets are pink in all worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration, Stories That Are Cool</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fic so I'm really sorry if there's too much plotholes or grammar mistakes! So, I'm a fan of both anime and thought it would be fun if I put together the two. Also, Mina is a really underrated character who needs more appreciation! I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  She still remembers when she died, bloody and exhausted and hands still glowing faintly with chakra. They've been warned of the dangers of chakra exhaustion, and she has learned it and healed it but it doesn't matter anymore, because she can feel her heart slowing. When you've fought with death for so long, you just know when the Shinigami comes.</p><p>  It's almost ironic, she reflects, that she the civilian-born would die before the trouble magnets. It hurt, the fact she would die, but it would also promise sweet relief. She was a doctor, knew her body better than most, and her nigh empty chakra coils weren't the only things for the cause of her death.</p><p>  In fact, if it weren't for her wounds and the fact she'd lost more than half of her blood, she wouldn't have to spend so much chakra maintaining her body. Unlike some people, she didn't have a bijuu to help heal their body or magical eyes that took the brunt of the damage. It had taken her all to keep fighting, and she was truly at her limit.</p><p>  After all, unlike her teammates, she was only human.</p><hr/><p>  When Mina was four, she used her quirk for the first time. She still remembered the thrill of activating a part of her, discovering that her body held more mysteries for her to discover.</p><p>  Her quirk was hard to control, and she would occasionally spurt out acid from her fingers on accident when she felt particularly hyper. It was highly corrosive, a 'villain's quirk' as some would call it, causing her to have her name on the government's danger-list. Personally, she didn't think her quirk was the most dangerous aspect if herself. No, that would be her memories.</p><p>  The ability to create acid from her hands on a whim wasn't the only thing Mina got on her fourth year into this year. No, she also had to get an alarming amount of memories plus emotional baggage, mainly consisting of PTSD, slight depression and an inferiority complex. But what were in those memories that made her dangerous?</p><p>  The knowledge of the best ways to set traps meant to kill trespassers. The knowledge to brew antidotes and poisons and how to slip them into someone's drinks. The knowledge of how to throw a knife into arteries, hearts and heads. How to break a neck than fix it. How to collect information no matter the place or victim or lack of actual tools or professionals <em>(where she would be forced to break them herself),</em> and how to withhold them. How to survive, in a death-ridden world of assassins and war.</p><p>  Four-year-old Mina was decidedly not ready for all this crap and spent a long time<em>(nearly a month)</em> trying to make sense of it. But children adapt fast, and it isn't long before she goes back to being a hyper, easily excitable, adorable little girl.</p><p>
  <em>  (The adults don't know it, but they breath a sigh of relief when that cold, empty gaze is replaced by the usual sparkle. They don't notice the glint underneath, the way the four-year-old conducts herself better. They thought she had matured. They don't recognize the guarded strides of a soldier, or the teeth behind an innocent smile.)</em>
</p><hr/><p>  It wasn't long before Mina is seven and goes to primary school. Surprisingly bright in mind despite her playfulness, it doesn't take much effort for her to get good grades, enough for her to be among the top in class.</p><p>  With her nigh ferocious social skills, she forcefully integrates herself into the class with ease. And it is in school that she first comes face to face with this world's hero-villain society. Not as <em>twisted</em> and <em>bloody</em> a history as her past, but still with enough dark alleys to never be pure.</p><p>  The hero-worship came first. Children strive to become a 'hero', a job made real with the gift of powers that everyone had. Heroes were the top of the defense system. After all, no sane person would attack a country with people that could literally blow you away. Not unless you had someone to counter them. This was what had created an international peace if sorts between countries.</p><p>  Next was the quirk discrimination. People with so-called 'villainous' quirks like hers or the ones without were largely frowned upon or in the case of adolescents, bullied. The public were rather biased in that way. On the other hand, people with flashy quirks like strength/speed enhancement or elemental quirks were high on the social pyramid and generally the most sought after. Especially with the rise of heroes like Endeavour and Cementoss.</p><p>  Then there were the mutant types. People with extensions or body parts that were completely replaced with an animal's. Weird ears or eyes were most common, with wings, tails and claws seen at almost every turn. She herself could even be considered half-mutant, with her bright pink skin and black sclera, not to mention the yellow horns poking out from her head. Although they were actually pretty common, people with mutant-type quirks still got a surprising amount of unconscious discrimination from others. Perhaps it was the feeling of not-humanness that they emitted, causing other people's instincts to get in the way.</p><p>  All in all, the society of this world might look nice on the outside, but there were still multiple roadblocks on the path of people with certain quirks. They would have to work doubly hard to be recognized by the public compared to people with favorable quirks.</p><p>  And that was when Mina first found an actual goal in this world. She wanted to change their views on unfavorable, destructive quirks. No, not only that. She would have to change the view of the people, would have to make them accept those with quirks that weren't of their liking. But how <em>could</em> she do that? People were hard to change, and it wasn't like she could talk them into her way like a certain blonde knucklehead. An influential job, she decided. And what was the job that the media and the citizens all loved?</p><p>  Heroes. 'Sides, she'd like to experience being a 'hero' without the cost of war for once.</p><hr/><p>  Time flew quickly, and Mina was soon enrolled in middle school. Her good grades had allowed her to get into a local school that boasted good acceptance rates for prestigious high schools.</p><p>  If everything went right, it would be a stepping stone for her to get into one of the greater hero high schools, like U.A or Shikketsu High. She had already planned out most of her middle school life and some parts of high school. It was actually being a hero that got on her nerves, seeing as she would have to get enough fame before nudging the people's views. Hopefully high school would help with all the media.</p><p>  As for any higher education, she'd been thinking on having some night classes when she wasn't caught up on hero work. It wasn't like she couldn't get that done while in high school.</p><p>  The first year in middle school was okay. None of her classmates had said a thing about her features or quirk, while the upperclassmen who thought they could get away with some teasing got kicked in the shins. In conclusion, her classmates learned not to mess with her.</p><p>  She got some friends, of course, but they weren't exactly BFFs. That all changed in her second year.</p><p>  She had a rather peaceful two months of school and had been walking home one day when she heard jeering. Curious, she had followed the sound only to see a bunch of upperclassmen surrounding a hunched figure. She would have left it alone, but years of being called out by bullies<em>(until she beat them up)</em> and memories of Naruto's childhood made her pause.</p><p>  Sighing, she decided that it would become her problem and rolled up her sleeves. Hiding her bag behind a random bush, she stepped into the alley, knuckles cracking. "It would be absolutely wonderful if you guys could just step away from him," She called out grinning, while the bullies all looked up in surprise. "You!" The leader hissed, probably remembering a rather painful experience that frankly, he deserved. "Don't think you can get away with this," He growled.</p><p>  Smirking, Mina gave the universal sign of 'come at me then'. Enraged, the leader motioned with his hand. Three lackeys then ran at her. Cocking her head, the pink-skinned girl immediately cataloged their quirks.</p><p>  The big one obviously had some sort if strengthening quirk, while Guy On The Left had glowing eyes and the middle one had a fin of sorts along his arms. Deciding it would be faster if she settled Big Guy first, Mina swiftly dodged his lunge and chopped at his neck, efficiently knocking him out.</p><p>  Glowing Eyes then attempted to swipe at her but she dodged, kicking out at his legs. Tripping, Glowing Eyes tilted and slammed into Fish Arms. Unbalanced, the two of them fell down and were dealt with quickly.</p><p>  Meanwhile, the two remaining bullies gaped at the scene. Taking advantage of their momentary shock, Mina ran forward with her left fist raised for a punch. The leader managed to dodge the first punch but he couldn't dodge the next one. He fell on his butt sporting a black eye.</p><p>  Mina turned to the only bully remaining standing. The guy was trembling so hard she had to strain not to laugh. "Carry them home if you don't wanna end up like them," She hummed before crouching down next to the hunched student who was now staring at her like she was his savior, which she technically was now you think about it.</p><p>  "You okay, bud?" She asked, pulling him to his feet. "I, I'm fine!" The boy replied. "You were really manly just now! And really brave! Where did you learn to fight?" Mina grinned, amused by the onslaught of questions. "Thank you, and I'm actually self-taught." She swore the boy's eyes sparkled.</p><p>  "Wow, that's so cool, man! Could you show me? Scratch that, could you teach me? It was so amazing, the way you dodged their attacks and-" "Slow down, hey, slow down. I don't even know your name." At least the guy had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, I got carried away! My name is Kirishima Eijirou, and I'm from class 2-D. And thanks for helping me just now!"</p><p>  Mina smiled. Kirishima sure was an optimistic guy, huh. "I'm Mina, Ashido Mina. From class 2-A. And it's not a problem, I never liked those idiots anyway." Kirishima grinned, before drooping. "You're really nice, Ashido-san. I'm sure you'd be a great hero. Not like me. I'm pathetic, hurting myself with my quirk and still wanting to protect others even when I can't protect myself."</p><p>  Mina gazed at him, concerned. However, she knew pity was not what he needed. "You know what, you're right." Kirishima looked up in surprise, before huffing dejectedly. "Yeah..."</p><p>  "But, that's exactly why you're going to need my help." Shocked, Kirishima could only stare at the girl. "W-what?!!"</p><p>  Mina sighed. "Yes, you are quite right. You're weak, I don't know about your quirk but cowering before bullies is considered weak in my eyes. But why? Because you can learn to defend yourself, Kirishima-san. What, you thought you were the only bully victim here? I was bullied for my quirk and body in primary school.</p><p>  <em>But</em> I taught myself to fight, and look where I am now. I'll give you an offer, I'll help teach you how to defend yourself and control your quirk properly, but in return you've got to be more confident."</p><p>  Kirishima stared at her in awe at the end of her little speech. Uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving, Mina rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.</p><p>  "Of course, it's alright if you don't want to-" "What are you saying? Of course I'll accept your offer!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I just can't believe it! You're the first person to ever say something like that to me! With your help, I might actually be able to become the hero of my dreams!"</p><p>  This time, it was Mina who was shocked. This guy was just so devastatingly genuine. It warmed her heart, knowing someone in this world had the same sunshine personality as Naruto.</p><p>  "Well, I look forward to working with you, Kirishima-san." "Uhh, I hope so too, Ashido-san!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>One year later. </strong> </em>
</p><p>  "Mina-kun! Did you finish the application forms for U.A?"</p><p>  Said girl turned to the direction of a certain redhead. "Yeah! How 'bout you? You didn't write your name wrong or something, did ya?" Mina called out teasingly, pausing to let her friend catch up.</p><p>  "Wha- hey!" Eijirou frowned. "I'm not that stupid!" "Maybe if you passed your exams without my help I'll believe that." Mina snorted. It had been almost a year since they'd first met, and it had blossomed into a good friendship.</p><p>  She'd gotten Eijirou to go to her judo classes. Besides that, she'd tutored him in several subjects, and had supported his choice of dying his hair red, even though she wasn't sure about his decision to make it stand up. Overall, they were, as Eijirou had said, 'best bros'.</p><p>Originally she'd been aiming for Shikketsu High, but Eijirou had convinced her to apply for U.A instead with him. That way, they could still help each other out and might even be in the same class.</p><p>  While she was confident they would pass the practical test for Heroics, she had her doubts about Eijirou's marks on the paper examinations. With her help he'd improved, but there was a chance the questions would be too difficult for him.</p><p>  She'd researched about U.A's classes, and there were only two classes with only 20 students per class, which made a total of only 40 students accepted into Heroics each year.</p><p>  The rest were separated into five classes each for General and Business, with a two class for Support, seeing as not many wanted to go there.</p><p>  General was for people who couldn't get into Heroics but had applied for it, while Business for people wanting to work in the hero industry. For safety reasons, she'd also applied for General studies, just in case.</p><p>  Besides, if a General student was good enough and displayed good skills in the annual Sports Festival<em>(something akin to the Chuunin Exams)</em>, they could be transferred into Heroics if they were lucky enough.</p><p>  Personally, Mina didn't really like U.A, too much public attention was given to it. But she would have to deal with media attention when she was a hero, anyway, so she could just pretend it was practice for the future.</p><p>  Additionally, the principal was some weird mouse-thing that reminded her of summons like Pakkun or Katsuyu. However, it was clearly not contracted, and she doubted the existence of summons in this world, leading to the question of where and how he got his intelligence.</p><p>  But all this weren't exactly concerns of herself, so she decided to just go with the flow. For now, all she had to do was prepare for the entrance exams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina swoops in to save the day. (and destroy some robots on the way)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the entrance exam arc! I'll be adjusting Mina's skill so she'll be much more stronger. I mean, a few drops of acid are enough to melt a robot's insides! Leave kudos if you like it~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>("Stop, Sasuke. Please don't do this..." "I have to, Sakura, you wouldn't understand anyway." Wincing, she could do nothing but stare as her two precious teammates ran at each other, signature jutsus crackling or whirling in their hands, an exact copy of when they fought on the hospital roof, so many years ago. But this time, there was no Kakashi-sensei to stop them. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Stumbling forward, she knelt down at their side in the middle of the giant crater that was always the aftermath of their fights. Pulling at the very last wisps of her chakra she poured it into her hands, a soft green glow enveloping their shoulders, or what remained of their limbs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Feeling the last of her chakra fizzle out, she slumped onto the ground, black spots dancing around her eyes. Vaguely she felt someone scream her name. Turning her head suddenly required too much energy, and she was so, so tired. So tired....)</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  The day of the entrance exams arrived in particular fanfare. </p><p> </p><p>  Jolting awake from yet another dream of her death, Mina glared at the device belching out the opening of her favourite anime. Sighing at both the rude awakening and relief at escaping her morbid dreams, she leaned forward and pressed answer, hoisting her phone to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>  "MIIIIIIINAAAAAA-KUUUN!" Yelled Eijirou into said girl's ear. Wincing, the pink-skinned teen scowled as she rubbed her sore ears. "What is it, Eijirou? Can't you be more civilised in the morning?" She hissed, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>  "The entrance exams are today, Mina! I don't know about you, but I am veeeery nervous and excited right now!" Eijirou exclaimed. "At least let me have a shower first, bro." Mina huffed, stifling a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well, be fast! We're going to U.A together, and I don't wanna be late! It's not manly at all!" "We won't be late, Eijirou-kun. Now shut up and go do whatever." Mina replied before hanging up. Grabbing the clothes she'd chosen last night that were draped over a chair, she loped into the bathroom and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>  Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she noticed deep tear-tracks on her cheeks. While she'd managed to stop screaming whenever she got a nightmare, she would still cry in her sleep. Opening the shower, she let the water rinse away all the remnants of her night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Yo." </p><p> </p><p>  "Gyaaaaaah!" Eijirou <strike>shrieked</strike> screamed manly at the sudden presence of his friend at his side. "What was that for?!" </p><p> </p><p>  Mina smirked. "A hero's gotta stay vigilante at all times, y'know." Eijirou rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're eleven minutes late, by the way. I thought I told you to wake up early!" Said girl patted his shoulder playfully.</p><p> </p><p>  "The school isn't that far, anyway. C'mon, don't just stand there, I thought you said we gotta be early!" Her friend could only sigh, exasperated, before following the energetic pinkette.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  To get to U.A from their area, the fastest way would be by train. After getting their tickets, the two squeezed into one of the compartments. "Damn! Why is there so many people-" Halfway through her muttered complaints Mina bumped into someone, accidentally causing her to lose balance.</p><p> </p><p>  "Aargh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. You alright?" Mina asked, reaching out a hand to help steady the other girl. "It's okay, I'm not hurt." The girl replied, waving off her concern. </p><p> </p><p>  Mina blinked, then decided she would be fine. Just as she was about to go and stand near Eijirou, she noticed a familiar insignia on the papers the stranger was clutching.</p><p> </p><p>  "You're applying for U.A too? What a coincidence! I'm going there as well!" She whisper-shouted, grinning. The purplenette's eyes went wide. "You're applying as well? What course are you aiming for?" "Heroics, of course!" Mina hummed. "How 'bout you?"</p><p> </p><p>  The girl blinked, then smiled. "I'm applying for the Heroics course too!" Mina was surprised. Bumping into someone who had the same goal as her? Was she getting Naruto's luck or something? "Well.... do you want to stand with me and my friend? He's applying for Heroics as well. We could talk out strategies for the practical exams."</p><p> </p><p>  The girl paused, clearly thinking about the offer. After a second, she gave a small smile. "If I won't bother you?" "Nope! The more the merrier, right?" Mina laughed and pulled the purplenette over to where her friend was eying them worriedly. After a full introduction<em>("My name's Jirou Kyouka, by the way." "Mina! You can't just drag someone to talk without knowing their name!" "Don't mind Eijirou-kun, he's just a worrywart."</em>), the trio chatted until they disembarked. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  "Wow..... I expected it to be huge, but this is just plain humungous!" Mina murmered in awe at the gigantic H-shaped building in front of her. "Yeah, it's really cool." Jirou hummed. In the short span of their chat she and Mina had gotten along quite well, and had even exchanged numbers. </p><p> </p><p>  "Well let's get going, ladies!" Eijirou called out from his place in front of them. "Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Mina stuck out her tongue playfully at him before skipping through the gates into U.A High School.</p><p> </p><p>  After finding the auditorium, the three sat down together, with Mina in the middle, Eijirou on the right and Jirou on her left. Bored, Mina looked around at the other applicants, who could also be her future classmates. Not much people stood out, apart from a reaaally tall guy with six arms and two... people with a bird head and insect head each.</p><p> </p><p>  About ten minutes later a green haired boy burst in panting and sat down. No sooner had he settled down Present Mic sidled up the podium. "Welcome to my show, listeners! Everyone say hey!" There was a pause as everyone just stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well that's alright. Now, I'm going to run down the rules of this exam! So pay attention! We'll give you exactly ten minutes to prove your worth in a replica city district! Everyone has to gather at their designated meeting spot before the exam! Furthermore, we'll send out a three types of robots as villians, and to get points you'll have to destroy them! Use your quirk, surroundings or anything in your arsenal! And don't think about harming any other examinees, cos that's not very heroic, and it's against the rules! You got me?"</p><p> </p><p>  The examinees either nodded or muttered their affirmation. Then all of a sudden a random examinee stoid up with his hand raised. "Pardon me, but on this flyer it says that there are 4 types of robots, not 3! If this is an error on the school's behalf, it will be an embarrassment to such a prestigious school! And you!" Turning, he pointed at the green-haired boy who had come late, "You have not been still the moment you came in! If you think that this is an amusement park of sorts I advise you leave at once!" </p><p> </p><p>  Confused, most examinees including Mina turned to stare at the green-haired boy, who was actually twitching in nerves? Excitement? Whatever, she didn't know. It certainly would be distracting if he was seated near you, but he was at the back row, so Mina didn't see the problem. Leaving it as the glasses guy being petty, she herself was more curious about the robots part.</p><p> </p><p>  "If you would let me finish, young listener!" Present Mic called out, making a 'hold up' gesture, "I haven't finished with my explanation!" Glasses immediately bowed and apologized, albeit rather stiffly, before sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>  "Anyway, this last robot is the 0-pointer!" Present Mic exclaimed. "It only appears when the time's almost up! However, it will also go on rampage until time's up, so when you see it, I would advise you to run for your lives!" He grinned. "Now, that's enough talk. As the famous Napoleon once said, a true hero never backs down from a challenge! PLUS ULTRA! May you suffer gladly for the trials to come!" And with that he turned in a flourish and went off to who-knows-where.</p><p> </p><p>  There was a pause before all students scrambled up to go to their designated meeting point. Mina looked down at her papers. "I'm in group A, what about you two?" She asked. Eijirou glanced at her nervously. "Jirou and I are in group B." "It's alright, Ejirou, I can take care of myself!" Mina grinned, patting her friend's shoulder appeasingly. "Let's go get ready, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>  The other two nodded, before waving at her as they walked to their meeting spot. Mina waved back, still grinning. They were sooo cute, worrying over her like that! Turning to watch the other examinees, she saw Glasses and Green boy in a scuffle not far away.</p><p> </p><p>  "-distracting her, aren't you!" Glasses chastised Green boy loudly. Green boy immediately blushed bright red while trembling. Ignoring them, Mina eyed the other examinees. So far, the most promising ones would be the girl with vine hairs and Glasses with his engine legs. But she didn't know the other's quirks so there could be more competition. This would be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>  "Are you ready?" Present Mic's voice boomed into the arena. Startling the otger examinees. "Ready.... And.......START!" He yelled, and Mina rushed off, leaping over the smaller obstacles as she rushed to the looming 2-pointer in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>  "And examinee 120 is off! What are the rest of you waiting for? There's no countdown in real life!" Confused, Mina risked a glance back only to see the rest of the examinees standing at the starting point, confused. A few started running but had already lost several seconds.</p><p> </p><p>  Holding in her urge to giggle, Mina leapt onto the 2-pointer, clutching onto its ridges. Conjuring a wallop of acid in her other hand, she dripped them into the gaps of said robot. Immediately a sizzling sound could be heard and Mina leapt off the robot as it crashed down, insides melted. </p><p> </p><p>  Moving on, Mina took off her shoes and stuffed them into a plastic bag. Then, she created acid on her feet and slid towards a a 3-pointer and four 2-pointers ganging up on Vine Hair. Grinning, she slid past while swerving her free hand in a wide arc, spraying extremely corrosive liquid all over the robots. Creaking, they crashed into the buildings while Mina gave a playful salute to the wide-eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>  A few minutes later, between destroying robots and pushing examinees away from the falling debris, Mina glanced at the giant screen showing their points. Huh, 30 points. And seven minutes left. Not bad.</p><p> </p><p>  Deciding to focus on the robots, Mina narrowed her eyes. Most of the 3-pointers were defeated for their value, but there were plenty of 2-pointers and 1-pointers running around. Climbing up a building for a better vantage point was easy enough. </p><p> </p><p>  Gathering the swirling acid on her hands, she cocked her arm back, aimed and fired. The ball of vicious acid burst on a 1-pointer and seeped into it easily. Grinning victoriously, Mina prepared another 'ball' of acid.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Nedzu hummed, body slack and relaxed but eyes focused. There were several interesting examinees this year. There was Ingenium's younger brother, a girl with vine for hairs that she used to pull apart robots, and a boy whose quirk was a shadow that crunched on robots effortlessly. Then there were the truly destructive ones. Bakugo, hmm? What a fitting name. </p><p> </p><p>  A splash, and a robot sank to its knees. Raising a just about nonexistant eyebrow, Nedzu shifted his attention to the literally pink girl crouched on a building not far away. That was a remarkable throwing strength and aiming skill, thought Nedzu. What was her quirk again? Ah yes, acid. How intriguing. Her name was on the government's watchlist after she apparently melted her bed AND the floor/ceiling at the wee age of five. The not-human cackled. This year was going to be very exciting indeed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  "And there's the 0-pointer, folks!" Present Mic's voice blared into Mina's eardrums. Wincing, the girl turned only to see a speaker half buried beneath rubble not even two feet away from her. Groaning as she rubbed her sore ears, Mina stared as an absolutely gigantic figure loomed out of the smoke. <em>That's</em> the 0-pointer? Mina would have left it alone, but her eyes were drawned to the ground near it. Green boy and a girl were trapped under rubble next to the robot.</p><p> </p><p>  Sighing, Mina stood up in one fluid movement. She'd spent too much time with sunshine-y people, she decided, before sliding there at top speed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Izuku's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  I was running from the giant 0-pointer when I saw a familiar face. Trapped under rubble. "Uraraka-san! Are you okay?!" I yelped, running to squat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>  "Mi- Midoriya-san?!" She responded, surprised. "Ah, can you help me out? I used my quirk on this damn rock but I just can't lift it!" </p><p> </p><p>  Nervous, I glanced at the approaching figure of the 0-pointer. Deciding that I couldn't just leave Uraraka-san like that, I tried to lift up the rubble. After a few seconds, I managed to get Uraraka-san out. But now the 0-pointer was looming above us. </p><p> </p><p>  All of a sudden, a girl who was literally pink all over slid to our side. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the big guy." She told us, grinning. And then running towards the nearing 0-pointer. "She's going to die!" Gasped Uraraka-san. While I didn't believe U.A would let an examinee die just like that, I could share her sentiment. A 0-pointer wasn't something you could beat so easily!</p><p> </p><p>  Said girl leapt onto a nearby pile of rubble before hopping onto the 0-pointer. Somehow she held on despite the robot's wild bucking and did something at its neck-thing. Then to our greater shock, she jumped down towards the gun muzzle. Was she suicidal?!</p><p> </p><p>  It turned out she wasn't. Somehow clinging to its arm, she threw some liquid at the muzzle before dropping down to the ground. Turning in a circle she created more of the liquid that seared in an arc into the robot's joints, which started to sizzle, of all things. How was she doing this? Her quirk must be related to the weird water she was conjuring out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>  I watched in awe as she rolled out of the way towards us. As she stood up, the 0-pointer crashed dramatically to the ground. "Are you two alright?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Mina stared at the two staring at her. "Uhh, are you two okay?" She repeated, waving a hand in front of their faces, worried they had hit their head or something. Immediately they both blushed, clearly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>  "I'm sorry, you were just waaaay too cool just now!" The girl beamed, before wincing, probably from pulling at her wounds. Instinctively Mina scanned her for injuries. Bruises, minor and moderate cuts, and a slightly cracked femur from the rubble but other wise fine. Though it would be better if she wrapped those cuts up, not wanting an infection. </p><p> </p><p>  Scuffing her feet on the ground to remove the remaining acid, Mina pulled out her shoes and quickly stuffed them on. Wiping her hands on the plastic bag before throwing it away, she bent down to give her shoes a final tug. Straightening, she walked over to the girl and helped her up. "Here, I'll help you get to a doctor or something." </p><p> </p><p>  Turning to Green boy she motioned for him to follow her. Halfway to the meeting spot she was greeted by a stern old woman hobbling quickly in their direction. "Put down that girl and I'll see what I can do." She ordered as she reached us. </p><p> </p><p>  Following her instructions Mina propped the girl against a piece of rubble. To her surprise, the old lady leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead. "My quirk allows me to heal whoever I kiss." She explained.</p><p> </p><p>  Mina stared at her dubiously. What kind of cheat quirk was that. Then she noticed the cuts on the injured brunette slowly close up. Now that was certainly interesting. This quirk sure was handy and efficient.</p><p> </p><p>  "Anything else that's particularly bad?" The old woman asked, her eyes raking over the two other examinee's bodies. When both shook their heads, she huffed and continued hobbling. Amused, Mina watched her leave before turning to Green boy. </p><p> </p><p>  "Well, I've got to go for now. Good luck!" And with that, Mina gave a playful wave before jogging off to the meeting point. Hopefully she'd get to catch Eijirou and Jirou there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ashido Mina has created Two Punks and One Sunshine Boi</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashido Mina has added Jirou Kyouka</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashido Mina has added Kirishima Eijirou</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashido Mina has changed Jirou Kyouka to Weird ears</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashido Mina has changed Kirishima Eijirou to Manly rock</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashido Mina has changed to Pink alien</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> yo</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien</strong>: you think we will be accepted?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> you will</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> im not so sure myself</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> i hope i didnt fail my written exam</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> my ears are not weird</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> and im more worried about the practical exams</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> you dont commonly see people with loopy earlobes, do you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> matter of fact, my mom has it as well, but without the pumping your heartbeat part</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> you have a point tho</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> hopefully ill get enough points in the practical to make up for my wriiten exams</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> its okay, i heard there was a hidden points thing </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> i dont think u 2 will fail</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> thanks</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> ive got to sleep now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pink alien: weak</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> not all people stay awake until 1 mina</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> not everybody sleeps at 10 ei</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> its ok kirishima, i have a strict mom too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> i thought we said no more memes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> ight imma head out now</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weird ears is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> ur on ur own, mina</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> pls dont spam</p><p> </p><p><em>Manly rock is offline</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pink alien is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two days later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  ("-ura! Sakura!" Yelled Naruto as he stared at his fallen teammate. The pinkette weakly turned her head towards him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "It's all right, Naruto..." "No it isn't!" The blonde growled, desparately trying to pump his remaining chakra into her. "Enough, Naruto. You don't have much left yourself. Let Kurama help heal you instead. I'm beyond saving now." "No! No....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Sakura managed to give him one last smile before everything faded to a soft black....)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Mina opened her eyes. The fan on the ceiling was spinning slowly while shafts of sunlight streamed through the window. Lifting her hand, her fingers trailed along the wetness on her cheeks. Yet another dream about her death.</p><p> </p><p>  Sitting up and stretching, she blearily stumbled into the bathroom. "When will it stop?" She murmured, unconsciously clenching the sink. The dreams had plagued her since her memories had returned, and she was tired of it. Sighing, she ran a hand through bright pink hair. There was nothing she could do about it anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  After she'd finished dressing, Mina flopped onto a chair at the dining table. "What's for breakfast?" </p><p> </p><p>  "Get the post, Mina-chan. The sausages aren't ready yet." At her father's command, said girl skipped out the door and grabbed a few letters. "There's one about the electricity taxes, one for you and- Ooooooh." </p><p> </p><p>  "And one for what?" Her father questioned, poking her head out the kitchen. Mina's father was a single parent, as he and her mother had divorced some time after she melted her bed. Unable to accept that her daughter had a 'villainous' quirk, her mother had then filed for a divorce after her father insisted they should keep her.</p><p> </p><p>  Personally, Mina thought she was a jerk, but whatever. Right now all she wanted was to focus on the now. Grinning, she lifted the envelope above her head. "It's from U.A, father!" </p><p> </p><p>  Her father gave a small chuckle. "Eat your breakfast first. Then you can go open it with Eijirou-kun." Mina nodded back enthusiastically before digging into her sausage and eggs. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  "Let's open it together." Eijirou decided. He and Mina were in his room, staring excitedly at the two envelopes lying innocently on the floor. "Do you think they'll tell us our points?" Said girl asked, fiddling with a pillow. "Probably," her friend answered nervously.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well, what are we waiting for? Open it!" Mina grinned, leaning forward to take her envelope from him. Before he could protest, the other teen had already pulled out a metal ring of sorts. Which started glowing.</p><p> </p><p>  Eyes wide as a holographic image of All Might appeared, Mina carefully set the ring onto the floor. Beckoning Eijirou over, they waited with bated breath to see what would happen. </p><p> </p><p>  "Hello, young examinee Ashido Mina! And congratulations in passing the entrance exams!" The holograph boomed, surprising both teens. Mina beamed. "I got in, Eijirou, I got in!" Said redhead made a shushing voice. "Hey, I think he's got more to say!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Here are your points in both examinations! Not only did you pass the written exam with 90 points, you also got a whopping 86 points in the practical exams! With a total of 62 villian points and 24 rescue points, you are the first out of 400 examinees! You will be put into the Heroics course you applied, and your class shall be 1-A! Have a good day!" And with that, the holograph fizzled out. </p><p> </p><p>  "I'm first?!" Mina gaped, still staring at the holograph in awe. "I knew you would be first!" Whooped Eijirou. "And who knew you were right! There's now rescue points to think about!" Scrambling to his own envelope, he tore it open and set down the ring inside.</p><p> </p><p>  When the holograph appeared though, it was a small white mouse-thing instead. "That's U.A's principal, Nedzu." Whispered Mina. "There's different holographs for different people? Cool!" Eijirou laughed.</p><p> </p><p>  "Why hello to you too!" Squeaked the principal. "Examinee Kirishima Eijirou, I am pleased to inform you that you have passed the entrance exams!"</p><p> </p><p>  Mina grinned. "I told you you'll pass for sure. Believe me now?" Eijirou nodded, eyes shining.</p><p> </p><p>  "Now I'll announce the points you earned! In the written exam you got 60 points, which is a pass, lucky for you! As for the practical exams, you have 40 villian points and 37 rescue points, which leads to a total of 77 points! This also means that you are in a draw with another examinee for second out of all examinees! Your class shall be in 1-A. I hope you'll have a great year! Goodbye!" And the holograph disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>  "We're in the same class!" Cheered Mina, hugging her best friend. "I can't believe it!" </p><p> </p><p>  Eijirou gave her a bright smile. "It's all thanks to you! I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped and befriended me." Mina 's gaze softened before she cleared her throat awkwardly. "You know what this means? Let's get jellybeans!" Laughing, the two raced each other for the candy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Two Punks and One Sunshine Boi</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> ei and i got in!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien: </strong>how bout u, jirou</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i got in too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> u were right about the hidden points btw</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> im always right</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> i have 90 for w/e &amp; 86 for p/e</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> what u got?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> wow</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i have 82 in w/e but only 48 in p/e</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> its ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> whats ur score kiri</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> 60 in w/e &amp; 77 in p/e</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> u 2 are monsters</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> ei barely passed the w/e tho</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> at least i have better grades</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> what class u in?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> 1-A</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> both of us r in 1-A too!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> this is amazing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> do we have to prepare anything</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> theres a form gor your hero costume but thats it i think</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> thanks</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> i hope they have the right materials</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> wouldn't want to have my shoes melt off</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> wouldn't be the first time tho</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i ordered special shoes too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i wanted to have speakers on them too amplify my quirk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> now i feel bad for just randomly drawing a costume</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> its a bdsm costume bro</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> rlly?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pink alien sent eijirou'sherocostume.jpg</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i see</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> thats enough</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> im sleeping</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> dont spam</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Manly rock is offline</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the abundance of nightmares! I tried to add some friendship fluff at the end to compensate. Btw, p/e stands for practical exams while w/e stands for written exams. 再见~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's U.A time! Better be ready, cause here comes Mina!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The three meet Yaomomo! And I get to play around with POVs! Sorry if it's confusing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eijirou's POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
  I was excited. Like, <em>really</em> excited. I was going to U.A, just like in my dreams! Except all this was real! I just can't wait! </p><p>  Bouncing on my feet, I glanced impatiently at my watch. If Mina-kun is late again I swear I'm going to post all her photos. The ones she thought she deleted. I'm just joking, of course, blackmail isn't good or manly at all! But waiting like this does make me irritated.</p><p>  "EIIIIJIIIROOOUUUU!" A familiar voice slammed into my eardrums. Three guesses to who that is. Turning, I give her a bright smile. At least she wasn't late again! </p><p>  "Congratulations! You're actually early for once!" I told Mina, who beamed at me. "It's your- uh, our big day! I wouldn't want to mess it up!" She grinned, before looking around. "C'mon, let's go get our tickets." </p><p>  I followed her, heart warming. This was why I had become friends with Mina in the first place: she was one of the kindest people I knew and was always looking out for other people. She might not have a license yet, but she was already my hero, in a way. I definitely wouldn't have got this far without her help.</p><p>  As we boarded the train, Mina immediately dragged me towards a smirking purplenette. That was Jirou, who we met on the day of the entrance exams. We exchanged numbers and now she's in the same class as us. It would be great to have a familiar face around, that's for sure.</p><p>  "Who do you think will be our teacher?" Mina asked after pleasantries were exchanged. "I've heard that we get actual heroes for teachers. That's got to be exciting." I nodded enthusiastically. Not only would we be able to know more about the jobs we would hopefully get when we graduate, it would be <em>amazing </em>to have your idol teaching you.</p><p>  "I looked it up, and the more famous ones that are known teaching are Midnight and Vlad King." Mina went on, her tone rather conspiracy-ish. Jirou cocked her head, "Isn't Midnight that R-18 hero or something? They say she wears next to nothing for her hero costume." I blink in surprise, wasn't there a regulation on clothing that was made some 20 odd years ago? </p><p>  "Anyway, I googled and it turns out Vlad King is able to manipulate his own blood. That's, like, ultra cool. I do hope we get him as a teacher." Mina continued. All of a sudden she turned to me. "What about you?" I tilted my head in surprise. "What?"</p><p>  "Which hero would you want as a teacher?" Mina asked, her eyes lighting up playfully. "I'd like for Vlad King to teach me, cause he seems pretty cool, and Jirou would rather have Edgeshot." </p><p>  I think about it for a few seconds. Having Crimson Riot would be wonderful, of course, but the hero was dead already. "Uhhh, I think either Best Jeanist or Gang Orca would be great. I mean, they seem like better choices than someone new like Mt Lady and they <em>probably</em> have more time unlike Endeavour." I rattle off nervously.</p><p>  "Wow, you're really thoughtful!" Jirou said, grinning. "Now I feel bad for choosing Edgeshot cause I think he's cool." "It's alright, I did that as well." Mina chimed in, patting the other girl's shoulder. </p><p>  We continued chatting until we arrived at our station. "I can't wait to see our class!" I exclaimed as I dragged the other two teens to the school. "It's just a classroom, Ei." Mina huffed. I ignored her. This was gonna be fun!</p>
<hr/><p>  Mina eyed the doors to class 1-A. Just <em>what</em> kind of students or teachers were they supposed to expect? That was the largest doors she had ever seen.</p><p>  Following Eijirou and Jirou, the pinkette settled herself into her seat, choosing one near the windows. Eijirou sat behind her and Jirou slipped in beside her. Apart from them, there were a handful of students already in class.</p><p>  She recognized Glasses boy, Green boy and the injured girl from the entrance exams. Bird boy was here as well, sitting next to the huge guy with six arms. The others were a pretty girl with a huge ponytail, a boy with hair split perfectly into red and white, and a boy with white-blonde hair with his feet on the table. "I know that guy!" Whispered Eijirou, pointing to the rude guy. "He's the one with the explosion quirk!" </p><p>  Jirou nodded. "I don't recall seeing ponytail, though. Did you?" She asked the teen beside her. Mina shook her head. "She must be a recommended student." Ponytail must have heard their conversation, because she turned from her seat near them.</p><p>  "You're right, I am a recommended student. My name is Yaoyoruzu Momo, pleased to meet you." Mina stared, surprised by her posh accent. "Uh, nice to meet you too!" Eijirou, the dear boy, had taken it upon himself to reply for them. "I'm Kirishima Eijirou! These two are my friends!"</p><p>  "Jirou." The purplenette hummed, nodding at Yaoyoruzu in acknowledgement. "Mina, Ashido Mina!" The other girl chirped cheerfully, leaning over to shake Yaoyoruzu's hand. "So, if your name's any indication, you're the heiress to Yaoyoruzu Corporations, right? Hence the recommendation." Yaoyoruzu Corporations was one of the top businesses that supported heroes and provided sponsorship and whatnot. They weren't exactly well-known, but had an important role in the rise of heroes.</p><p>  Yaoyoruzu rose an eyebrow elegantly. "Yes, I am. I trust you will not reveal this to public?" If the press knew of this, Mina was sure it would lead to major gossip of sorts. "Of course not. You have my word." She replied, grinning. </p><p>  Meanwhile, the other two teens watched their exchange rather confusedly. Yaoyoruzu gave a small smile. "You can call me Momo. My surname may be a bit too long for use." Mina chuckled. "Just call me Mina, then." Jirou eyed them suspiciously for a moment before seemingly accepting it. "Well, looks like we got another friend. Looks like you're still the only boy, Kirishima-kun." She chuckled.</p><p>  "Ehhh? That's not fair! You know what, I'm going to get a boy friend by the end of today." Eijirou declared. Mina giggled, "Aww, look at you all grown up, wanting a boyfriend now, huh?" And she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the flustered teen. Jirou snorted at the implications while Momo just looked amused. </p><p>  "Get to your seats." A deep, tired voice rang out through the classroom. Everyone immediately fell silent and turned to the source. It was a.... caterpillar? A man in a yellow sleeping bag, her mind corrected. "How did he get in?" A blonde whispered to his friend. Easy, thought Mina, he was in here already in the first place.</p><p>  "All of you, put these on. Then meet me at training field one. And be fast." Their sensei? ordered, before disappearing out the door. Mina was the first to react, walking forward and grabbing one of the gym clothes before beckoning for the other three to join her.</p><p>  A beat later, the whole class scrambled to grab their clothes before running to the changing rooms. Mina, Jirou and Momo quickly changed and went out to training field one as fast as they could. The hobo-looking man was already waiting for them. </p><p>  Once the whole class arrived, the man glares at all of them. "Next time I want all of you here in under a minute." He scowled, before turning to her. "You scored first, right?" When she nodded, ignoring her peers surprised glances and whispers. </p><p>  "How far did you throw the ball in your physical exams?" He questioned. "Uhh, around seventy metres...?" Mina replied, though her answer tapered off into a question. Their sensei nods. "Well, now try it with your quirk." He said, handing her a ball. Mina stared at him, trying to discern whether he was joking or not. "I don't have all day." He grunted, and Mina decided to just go with it.</p><p>  Taking the ball from her new sensei, Mina took up a stance behind the line. She gathered some acid that was less corrosive in her free hand. Hobo-sensei nodded to let her know she could start. Taking a deep breath, Mina threw the ball with all her strength, then aiming her acid to shoot at the ball like a bullet. It propelled the ball further and she reapeated the action until it was too far. </p><p>  Hobo-sensei eyed a device in his hands. "200 metres. Not bad." Mina winced. Her quirk didn't exactly help out in this sort of test, so she'd have to be creative. "Wow! We get to use our quirks! U.A's so cool." The blonde who'd whispered before exclaimed loudly. </p><p>  "You think this is fun, huh?" Hobo-sensei asked, eyes narrowed. "Then I should adjust the rules a little. Whoever gets last will be expelled." There were a few nervous laughs but they all quieted down upon realizing that he was serious.</p><p>And so began the quirk apprehension test.</p>
<hr/><p>  Mina leaned forward in anticipation. It was her turn in the 50-metre dash, and she was up with the blonde, who she'd learned was called Kaminari. She'd gotten confused looks when she'd taken off her shoes, but she ignored them. </p><p>  The whistle screeched, and immediately she slid off, leaving a slight trial of acid behind. Reaching the end easily, she glanced at the robot stationed there. "4.60 seconds!" It announced. "7.85 seconds!" It called out just a moment later, as Kaminari pulled up beside her.</p><p>  Next was the grip strength, where Mina managed to scrape a 47 kg score. Six arms completely dominated that one, with over 500 kilograms listed on the machine.</p><p>  Third came the standing long jump. Using the water pressure from her acid Mina managed to clear the sandbox without too much hassle.</p><p>  As she'd already done the ball throw, Mina relaxed a little distance away. The diversity of her classmate's quirks was surprising. Momo created a scooter from her body, the Rude boy had explosions coming from his palms, and the brunette girl could cancel gravity, of all things. Reminded her a bit too much of Pein though.</p><p>  After watching Green boy break a finger to launch his ball, Mina decided that she was lucky to not be the medic this life. If even a quarter of her classmates were this self-destructive she'd have her hands full, literally. Aizawa-sensei (she'd finally managed to get his name) displayed the results on a screen after Green boy got back from the infirmary, his finger bandaged. </p><p>  6th Ashido Mina, she read. Satisfied, she congratulated Momo on being first. She was curious as to who would get expelled, though. Midoriya Izuku. A fitting name for his hair, she giggled inwardly, but really she pitied him. However this would be best, cause unless he got that quirk of his under control, it would be hard to have a hero who broke his own bones. Unfortunately, she'd already seen through Aizawa-sensei's 'logical ruse', so she kept her musings to herself.</p>
<hr/><p>  It was time for their Foundational Hero Studies, which was a nice way of pitting students together in spars, in Mina's opinion. Her classmates were anticipating their teacher, though. So far they had Aizawa-sensei a.k.a Eraserhead for homeroom, Present Mic for English, Ectoplasm for Maths, Cementoss for Science, Snipe for Japanese and Midnight for Modern Hero Art History.</p><p>  Which leads to the question of which hero was gonna help train them? The answer was certainly loud enough. "I AM HERE.... Walking through the door like a noRMAL PERSON!" Boomed All Might as he strode in, leaving the whole class wincing from the sound.</p><p>  "All Might's teaching us?! This is awesome!" Kaminari whisper-shouted to his friend, Sero if her memory served her right. </p><p>  After a rather awkward introduction, All Might led them to Ground Beta, which was basically a replica of the city outside. Seriously, just how <em>big</em> was U.A? And <em>where</em> were they getting the funds for all this? She was <em>so</em> going to check it up later when she was home. </p><p>  "You will be paired into groups of Heroes and Villains!" All Might announced, not even looking up from his cards. How did he become the number one hero again? Oh right, his freakishly OP quirk. "And as a bonus, you will all get to wear your hero costumes!" Okay, Mina was definitely looking forward. To not having to take off her shoes all the time when she wanted to use her quirk, of course.</p><p>  Grabbing her hero costume, she swiftly disappeared into the changing room before changing into it. A flak jacket that she designed by copying Konoha's style, black skin-tight leggings and top, an utility belt with a first-aid kit and finally, acid-resistant sandals that had retractable soles so she could slide around without any problems.</p><p>  When she finished changing and went outside, the only other students were Jirou with her relatively simple costume and the dual-coloured boy. "Your costume's really cool, Mina." Jirou complimented. Mina smiled, "Thanks! Your jacket's quite nice too." </p><p>  All Might looked around and pulled out his cards, again. "Now, please look at the screen for your teams!" Mina turned and searched it for her name. </p><p>
  <strong>Team E : Aoyama Yuuga &amp; Ashido Mina, Hero.</strong>
</p><p>  Seems like she was paired with French boy. With a quirk like his it would be easy enough to overpower their opponents through long distance. That also depended on his control over his laser, though.</p><p>  "Ashido-san! 'Tis a pleasure to work with le numéro un(the number one)!" Aoyama called out, posing with his cape sorta fluttering behind him.</p><p>  "...The feeling's mutual, Aoyama-kun." Mina replied, slightly surprised by the sparkles, but she dealt with Rock Lee and Gai nearly every week before her death, and this held nothing against the 'power of youth'. </p><p>  Meanwhile, All Might started to pair off teams. After watching the disastrous fight between Teams A and D, Mina once again wondered at the wealth of U.A when the faculty did not so much as <em>blink</em> at the destruction and the money it would cost to rebuild.</p><p>  "And now, teams E and F!" All Might booms, and Mina walks into the arena. She hands Aoyama a roll of capture tape and takes one herself. </p><p>  "Okay, we're going against Satou and Koda, which means we can assume that Satou with his strength quirk will be on the frontline with Koda as backup." Mina hums, with Aoyama nodding.</p><p>  "Koda-san can talk to animals, mon amie!" The blonde adds, then gestures to the outside. "I saw some sparrows outside!" Mina tilted her head, then asked, "Say, is your quirk particularly harmful?" Aoyama shook his head. "Non, it might knock them out but won't injure them too much."</p><p>  Mina grins. "Then here's what we'll do. Koda will most likely send out any animal he comes across to spy on us and report back to him. So if you see any animals, do your best to avoid them. We don't want the villains to know about us coming. He will probably be stationed near the bomb, but I trust we can apprehend him without too much trouble.</p><p>  Satou will most likely be guarding the bomb, or patrolling near it. We have to watch out for his quirk, but if possible you can knock him out with your quirk from far away. Since my quirk is harmful and I might get defeated by him, I'll do my best to avoid Satou.</p><p>  Anyways, you will distract and take down Satou while I capture Koda. That sums it up." Finished Mina. "You got any questions?" "Non!" Beamed Aoyama. "Great, because we only have a minute left." Mina glanced out the room they were in. Just then All Might's voice echoed through the speaker. "And START!"</p><p>  Mina immediately slid out the door, gliding past dumpsters and large containers gracefully. Hiding behind a column, she peeked out and eyed the bomb. Satou was standing guard in a nearby hallway while Koda crouched near the bomb, fiddling his fingers.</p><p>  There was a shout, and Satou took off, clearly distracted. Mina grinned mischievously. Aoyama had succeeded. Satou yelled for Koda to stand guard before running off. Praying for Aoyama's laser to aim true, Mina summoned all the shinobi experience she had in sneaking.</p><p>  Creeping through the shadows silently, Mina closed into her target. Said target was nervously staring at the hallway, obviously not thinking that she would come in through the window. The poor thing didn't even know what was coming.</p><p>  Mina dropped in behind him without a sound, and the muffled clamor of Satou yelling and Aoyama shouting in the distance helped. Unrolling her capture tape, Mina lunged. Kicking his legs from beneath him, she swiftly wrapped up his torso with the capture tape before silencing Koda with a look. </p><p>  A very watered-down killing intent that was more intimidation than threatening was enough to make her classmate faint with terror. Sighing, Mina arranged him into a more comfortable position. "Enemy down." She drawled into the earpiece All Might had given her. "Oui!" Came the very enthusiasthic reply from Aoyama. "Satou-san has lost to my naval laser as well!" </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Jirou's POV</strong>
</p><p>  I stared at the screen nervously. Both Kirishima and I had been defeated, and now was the last fight. While I was confident in Mina, I wasn't so sure about Aoyama. He just seemed.... too sparkly.</p><p>  Sitting next to Momo while glaring at the grape pervert, I glance worriedly at the screen depicting Mina. Kirishima turned around from where he was talking with his newly acquired friends Sero and Kaminari. "Mina will be fine! She's gonna kick ass like usual." I wish I could be as sure as he was, but I still worried.</p><p>  The fight started and Mina was off in a blink. Meanwhile, Aoyama distracted Satou and they started fighting. Or rather, it was more Satou laying waste to his surroundings while Aoyama tried to blast him with his laser from a safe distance.</p><p>  Wondering what Mina was up to, I turned to the other screen just in time to see her scale up the wall and climb in through the window. Wow, talk about stealth! Then she caught Koda. It was finished in a few heartbeats. On the other hand, Aoyama had managed to hit Satou more than a few times with his laser and the buff student was down.</p><p>  They both wrapped up the villians who were out cold with capture tape before declaring their win. It was over in only around five minutes, half the time it took for other teams. I was caught up in both awe and amazement. I swear, that girl always has surprises up her sleeve!</p>
<hr/><p>  Nedzu took another sip of his tea. "That was fast." He observed, turning in his chair to eye the teacher in front of him. Aizawa just groaned. Not only had two of his students destroyed a third of Ground Beta, another had broken the battle trial record of eight and a half minutes. In only half the time.</p><p>  To be fair, their opponents weren't much, but that would be undermining his own students. Why was his life like this?</p><p>  Nedzu looked like the he'd been presented with a new, shiny toy. "She has a lot of potential, this Ashido Mina." He squeaked, setting down his tea. "You've got a lot of remarkable ones this year, Aizawa." Said underground hero turned sensei just groaned in response.</p><p>  Nedzu hid a giggle. Oh yes, this year was proving to be much more interesting than he'd predicted. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next is USJ, and I am not looking forward to writing it. Also, there will be more Bakusquad cameos, but not for some time. 再见~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The class prez is decided, and 1A goes to USJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so its been awhile since I updated. See, I thought my chapters weren't long enough at first, since there's so many 100k words fics out there. But I found this bit of writing advice on tumblr, and hey! I don't have to write chapters that fit the word count! So yeah, you might have weirdly lengthed chaps later, but heyyy, updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It's a brand new day, and Mina is <em>tired</em>. She'd spent the whole night tossing and turning before finally getting to sleep at one something. Scrolling through social media at midnight doesn't exactly help her, but what can she say? Information and entertainment is open to all with the internet, and she can't help it. </p><p> </p><p>  She didn't have insomnia Before, so she figures it's a side-affect to the war. But then, she can't really go looking for a therapist like this. What was she gonna say, I'm sorry but I remember my past life serving in a war resulting with me having mental disorders? Like hell anyone's going to believe her. They'd just deem her crazy and throw her into an asylum.</p><p> </p><p>  It wasn't nightmares about her death this time. No, it was memories, memories of Tsunade-shishou and Ino-pig and Team 7 and Konoha. It hurt, knowing she'd never see them again, and that was even worse than her death. She had Eijirou and her father but they weren't the family she'd <em>fought</em> together for, who she'd <em>survived</em> together for. </p><p> </p><p>  Pulling herself together, Sa- Mina pulled on her uniform and stared at the mirror. <em>I am going to be a hero and change how these idiots see people with dangerous quirks</em>, she whispered in her head, repeating it over and over like a mantra. The Shinigami had seen fit to stuff her into this world, and she'll be damned if she doesn't at least try to make it better.</p><p> </p><p>  Raking a hand through unruly pink hair, she scarved down her breakfast, waved goodbye to her father and dashed outside to find Eijirou. School was going great, and she'd already socialised herself with most of her classmates, sans that grape pervert who reminded her of Jiraiya. </p><p> </p><p>  Momo and Jirou were great to hang out with, while Tsuyu -frog girl- was rather blunt but was also a great listener. Uraraka -that's the injured girl from the entrance exams- was a bit too bubbly for Mina, but as long as she didn't bother her the pinkette didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>  Eijirou meanwhile had gotten two new bros, that being Kaminari -the chatterbox blonde- and Sero. The trio probably shared a single braincell with their grades, though Mina had found an unexpected ally in them on the topic of *cough*memes*cough*.</p><p> </p><p>  Overall, she'd learned their names and knew who to contact for coffee -Shouji a.k.a six arms- and the gossip girl -Hagakure, who had an invisibility quirk- along with the name of the heterochromia guy who shot ice- Todoroki Shouto. </p><p> </p><p>  So far, she was content with life, even if the tranquility was sometimes unterrupted by Bakugou, the rude guy with explosions. They'd had an argument of sorts but which led to him having some sort of grudging acceptance of her. (<em>Probably because she'd picked up eloquent swearing from Kakashi-sensei and Shizune. She'd seen it's effects, and damn is it impressive.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>  Right now though, none of that accounts of who she should vote for. On the train she'd discussed with Ei and Jirou, and Momo seemed like a good decision. She wanted to vote for Eijirou, though. </p><p> </p><p>  Deciding that Momo would be better at this sort of thing, the pinkette scrawled out her friend's name and tossed the folded paper into the box. Staring around her, she could tell from their nervous glancing that most votes would centre upon Momo, Iida and Midoriya, surprisingly. What was so leadership-y about the bone-breaking greenette? </p><p> </p><p>  Deciding to leave the subject alone, Mina waited for the final conclusion. Iida had 4 votes while both Momo and Midoriya had 8 votes each. Midoriya immediately started protesting but Mina just rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  "Just settle this with a game or whatever!" The pinkette called out. There was a flurry of discussion and they finally decided on a thumb war, no quirks involved. Momo won, courtesy to Midoriya nearly fainting from just holding a girl's hand. Seriously, you'd think he was allergic to the opposite sex or something. In the end, Momo was named president and Midoriya was vice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Finished with the election, most students just talked with each other or did their homework, seeing as it was still their free time. Alarms blaring throughout the school wasn't what Mina'd expect, but that's how life is sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>  Immediately the whole school went wild, with students running out and others screaming unintelligible nonsense. The halls were packed with the few hundreds of panicked students trying to get out. Mina stayed behind, not wanting to get crushed in the crowd. She'd convinced Jirou, Momo, Eijirou and Eijirou's two new bros to stay in the classroom. The group stared as waves of students rushed past, stepping on feet and banging into elbows.</p><p> </p><p>  "Thank Kami we stay put." Kaminari whispered, shuddering. Sero nodded sympathetically. Mina glanced outside, and was that Midoriya floating? "What the heck?" She muttered, but her eyes did not deceive her. Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida were floating near the wall, courtesy of Uraraka's quirk, Mina guesses.</p><p> </p><p>  The other four went to see what she was staring at and did a double-take(or at least Kaminari did). "How are they flying?" Said blonde gaped, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "I believe that Uraraka-san's quirk is the cause." Momo hummed, looking quite interested.</p><p> </p><p>  It took a lot of shouting from Iida to get some students to calm down, and to everyone's relief the stampeding stopped. The speakers went silent before the principal's voice filtered through in a tinny voice, informing the students it had just been the press, there was nothing to worry about and they should all go back to class. </p><p> </p><p>  Personally, Mina thought that there was something fishy going on(<em>What kind of reporter could bust into a school with one of the highest security in Japan?</em>), but she elected to let it go for now. She could find time to subtly interrogate Nedzu or Aizawa-sensei later. For now, she did her best to lift her classmates feelings while they waited for a teacher to appear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__________________________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Two Punks and Two Sunshines</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> any ideas on what to bring for the field trip?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> food</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> food, water and hero costumes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i added momo btw</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaomomo:</strong> hello </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> heyy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> i can bring chips</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> i was gonna bring that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> well that means more chips! I'm bringing jellybeans</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaomomo:</strong> I can bring brownies, pound cakes or scones.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> ooh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> pretty sure Sato is bringing scones</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaomomo:</strong> I will bring pound cakes, then.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> whats a pound cake</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> like bread, only cake-ier</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> ...thats one way of describing it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaomomo:</strong> I do hope that this trip will be enlightening for us.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> isn't it about rescue training?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> yeah, but have you seen the place</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> its bigger than ua</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> its called usj, look it up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaomomo:</strong> This is great, but we should be resting by now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Manly rock:</strong> sure i guess</p><p> </p><p><strong>Weird ears:</strong> goodnight</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pink alien:</strong> be ready for the jellybeans</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>A:</strong> Report.</p><p> </p><p><strong>?:</strong> Successful. Here's the file.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">457836229/ua.docs</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>A:</strong> Good. Compensation will be given at the same place.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  "Oi, shitty nerds, get out of my way," Bakugo scowled, pushing past a half-yelling Iida and a stuttering Midoriya. Mina raised her head to eye them from the backseats, which she, Eijirou, Jirou and Momo had grabbed. Munching on a slice of cake, she turned to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>  "Bet you 10 yen someone will say something about him that makes him go off." She grinned, finishing her cake. "He's always going off, anyway." Jirou hummed, waving Mina's gaze away.</p><p> </p><p>  "Ooh, I'll bite, just so long Midoriya-san and Iida-san are excluded." Eijirou declared, before grabbing another fistful of jellybeans. Jirou wrinkled her brow at that. "At least use your napkin," she huffed, Momo nodding in support.</p><p> </p><p>  Not long after, Bakugo started yelling aggravatingly at something Tsuyu had said. Sighing, Eijirou dug in his bag and pulled out an old, wrinkled yen from deep inside. Mina rose a brow, "I'm not accepting that, Ei. You can give me the money when we're back." Jirou snorted while Eijirou pouted at the comment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Arriving at USJ, it was still the sheer size of it all that struck them. Thirteen, a rescue hero with a blackhole quirk, led them inside the simulation joint. They explained about the different terrains and some exercises they would have. </p><p> </p><p>  Before they could get to the next exercise, ominous black smoke started gathering into a swirling mass in the middle of the swamp-like terrain. "Is that an exercise?" Someone asked, curious, but Mina stared at the teachers's reactions. Eraserhead had already readied his capture weapon, the long, coiling scarve on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>  "No. It's a villain attack!" Thirteen realized, before turning to the students to evacuate them out. The other students started panicking, milling about while shouts and muttering soon rose from the group. "Quiet!" Eraserhead growled, eyeing the smoke warily. Dark figures had started jumping out the portal, and it was clear the hero wanted to confront them as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>  "Follow Thirteen to the bus. Phone the staff, heroes and the police, now!" He ordered, before jumping into the fray himself. The villains swarmed him immediately, but he held his own. If the timing was different, Mina might have watched it while doing her own mini commentary. Now, she could only help Thirteen herd the other students to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>  That was before a person made completely of black mist stepped in front of them. "Stay back," Thirteen warned them, removing their fingerpads. Mina stared, interested. She wondered which would win, the all-swallowing blackhole, or the portals of black mist? It was going to be a weird fight, but she couldn't say she wasn't looking forward. </p><p> </p><p>  Thirteen moved forward, trying to maneuver around the students to avoid them being carted off to space. The mist-man sent out tendrils that swirled into mini portals, some of which didn't manage to get away. </p><p> </p><p>  However, just before Thirteen could successfully destroy all of the mist, the mist-man used Thirteen's quirk against them and swiftly fell the space hero. Crying out, Momo and Uraraka dashed forward to drag away the fallen hero. </p><p> </p><p>  Bakugo immediately propelled himself forward via explosions, with Eijirou not far behind. Mina tried to grab her friend, but he was too much in front. Jirou, eyes blown wide and face paled, was gripping her arm tightly, and Mina couldn't leave her.</p><p> </p><p>  The mist-man appeared slightly amused at the two boy's actions. He waved an insubstantial hand and portals gaped underneath the students. Momo, Uraraka and Ojiro were with Thirteen, and could only watch helplessly as their classmates disappeared in front of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay cliffhanger! I think I'm getting it. If yall have any suggestions/guesswork about the ua traitor, feel free to comment! Cause I've run out of ideas for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow, at least 8k words in a week! This time we're looking at the infamous USJ attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mina kicks ass, Todoroki activates his fire a bit earlier but doesn't like it, Bakugo is smart in case you forgot, and noumus spit lasers now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Mina groaned. Hitting the ground with someone latched onto you isn’t exactly the best experience. Turning, she nudged Jirou gently. No use in frightening the other girl more, after all. “Urgh, where are we?” Jirou asked, rubbing her head. Mina shrugged in response. “No idea, but judging from our surroundings I’d say the mountain terrain.”</p><p>  Jirou blinked in confusion. “But how?” ”Remember the mist guy? I’m betting it’s him who transported us here.” Mina replied, tugging her jacket closer as a gust of wind blew by. “I do know we’re not alone though.” Just as she said it, a group of villains trooped up the ‘mountain’ menacingly.</p><p>  Mina narrowed her eyes. Three…no, four mutants, two with unknown quirks and one who was probably long range, from the way he kept to the back. “I’ll engage Zootopia, think you can manage the three in the back?” Mina whispered to Jirou, who nodded in affirmation. “They’re probably emitters, so I should be fine if I don’t outright engage, right?” Jirou murmured, to which Mina nodded.</p><p>  A groan distracted all of them including villains, and Mina decided to use the opening it gave. Leaping forward she threw small balls of condensed acid at Bullhead and Scaly. Not waiting to watch them claw at their melting faces, she dodged a swipe by Tentacles and sent a small wave of acid at them. More tentacles reached for her which she batted away with a branch she’d picked up from the ground. Just her luck, her acid wasn’t quite as effective on the tentacles the villain sported.</p><p>  A furry, clawed hand? Paw? Reached for her but she kicked it away, making sure to splash acid on it. Her efforts were rewarded with a howl of pain, but the fight wasn’t over yet. Scaly and Bullhead had recovered and lumbered towards her. Despite the imminent threat, Mina couldn’t hold back a faint smile.</p><p>  As much as she’d hate to admit it, she’d grown to love the thrill of battle, with her blood singing with adrenaline and chakra pulsing with anticipation. Only this time round she had a quirk instead of chakra. Turning, she blocked a punch with her branch before returning it with her acid dripping fist. Grabbing Scaly’s arm, she summoned all her strength and judo flipped the villain down the ‘mountain’.</p><p>  Rounding upon Furry, Mina kicked him before ducking under another swipe. Dodging a stray tentacle, she gathered acid into her cupped hands before pouring it all onto the furred villain. Screams erupted from the man as his skin itched and smoked, while Mina took out a wad of capture tape. She tied up the four mutants, careful to avoid the acid from melting the tape as well, before running off to find Jirou.</p><p>  She was surprised to see a new figure helping Jirou tie up the three villains. “We didn’t notice, but Tokoyami got warped here along with us.” Jirou explained, giving the capture tape one last tug. Her face was pale and her hair streaked with dirt, and there were several scratches and bruises on her, but otherwise she was mostly fine. Tokoyami on the other hand, had twisted his leg and limped over, Dark Shadow fussing over him, squawking unintelligibly.</p><p>  “Here, I know first aid.” Mina said, taking out her bandages while looking over his ankle. “It’s nothing too big, but it would be best if you get it looked at later and get proper treatment.” Mina hummed, stowing the rest of the bandages away. “Now, let’s go find our classmates and Aizawa-sensei.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yaomomo’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I winced as another fist caught me and turned in a roundhouse kick. Ojiro’s tail lashed at the villains feet and knocked him off balance, enough for me to swing a rope around him and restrain him. “Thanks,” I said, kicking the villain one last time. “No problem.” The blonde replied, wiping away his sweat. “Ah! Are you two alright? Yaoyoruzu-san, your cheek!” Uraraka yelped, rushing towards us, a bunch of villains floating harmlessly behind her, wrapped tightly in capture tape.</p><p>  “It’s okay, Uraraka-san. Could you use your quirk on this villain as well?” I answered. We had been taking down any villain horde that came near, with me and Ojiro tag-teaming villains and Uraraka covering our backs. I glanced worriedly at Thirteen. Although I had applied first aid, the wounds were much too severe and out of my league. Hopefully Iida, who’d come back with Mineta before going out to get reinforcements, would get help soon enough.</p><p>  Speaking of Mineta, the pervert was still cowering near Thirteen. Although his quirk had helped trap a few villains, that was about it for him. Seriously, how did he even get in the heroics course?</p><p>  I watched the distance where Aizawa-sensei was fighting, and could only pray we could hold them off long enough for reinforcements to come.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Mina slid down the ‘mountain’, looking around carefully. When she had made sure there were no traps or villains lurking, she beckoned for Jirou and Tokoyami to follow. Together, they managed to sneak back without being noticed, taking out a few villains from their hiding places along the way. She could see some familiar figures not far away fighting a villain.</p><p>  Throwing some acid at the villain’s head, Mina grinned victoriously. “Need any help?” Momo turned, still panting. “Mina-kun! And Jirou!” “And Tokoyami-san,” Ojiro greeted them brightly, clearly delighted that more classmates were returning.</p><p>  “Iida-san has already gone to call reinforcements,” Momo explained. “We’re just making sure Thirteen is protected, as there are still many students missing.” Jirou nodded in understanding. “Since Tokoyami and I are long-distance fighters, we’ll cover your backs, if you want to go fight that …army surrounding Aizawa-sensei.” Jirou offered bravely.</p><p>  “I was thinking the same thing! Mineta and Uraraka-san can stay behind with Thirteen and help any student who manages t come back. Our vanguard can be Ojiro-san, Momo and me, while you two take out anyone at the back.” Mina chipped in, elaborating Jirou’s suggestion into a plan. The others nodded their consent and they settled into formation.</p><p>  There were lots of Villains in the sidelines, but Ojiro and Momo had gotten into a cooperation of sorts, covering their blind spots in a repeated act of  attacking and withdrawing, while Mina lobbed acid and kicked at anyone who came close. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow swiped at villains who had paused wincing from Jirou’s amplified heartbeat, while Jirou poked anyone who staggered too close in the eyes. Slowly but steadily, the rag-tag group advanced towards their tiring teacher.</p><p>  A shout attracted their attention. “It’s Midoriya-san, Kirishima-san, Todoroki-san, Tsuyu-san and Bakugo-san!” Ojiro exclaimed, relief clouding over his face. Jirou gave a light smile. ”With our class’s main powerhouses’s return, at least we can rest a little.”</p><p>  “But we still have to help Aizawa-sensei.” Mina reminded them, “And be on your guard!” as she kicked a villain who had lunged at her from the shadows. Instantly aware of their current circumstance, all five of the students stiffened before continuing on their way to the pro, who was now fighting a man adorned with severed hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Izuku’s POV</strong>
</p><p>It was a long journey to the entrance, but with Tsuyu-san’s help we managed it! I had been expecting the worst but Uraraka-san, Mineta-san, Kirishima-san, Todoroki-san and Kacchan were all okay! And Iida-san had went to get reinforcements, so we still had hope!</p><p>  We were wondering if there were others when Uraraka-san spoke up. “Before you came, Mina-kun, Ojiro-san, Yaoyoruzu-san, Tokoyami-san and Jirou-san had already headed off to help Aizawa-sensei. Mineta-san and I stayed to protect Thirteen,” she told us, wringing her hands. “You can see them there.”</p><p>  Sure enough, there was a familiar bob of pink hair, a looming pitch-black bird that must be Dark Shadow, and a blurred figure with a tail fighting a villain. They were so cool! Not only were they cooperating as a team, they were actually very successful! If only I could do that…</p><p>  I glanced to where Todoroki-san, Tsuyu-san, Kirishima-san and Kacchan were gathered, Kacchan shouting at them. “We, we should learn from t, them,” I stuttered out, nervous of Kacchan’s wrath. “Duh, shitty Deku. If I left you all alone you’d be easy pickings for the villains,” Kacchan snorted. We quickly devised a strategy. Kacchan and Todoroki-san were the main heavy-hitters, so they would stay in front. Kirishima-san would cover their backs, and I… “You should stay behind, Midoriya-san.” Kirishima-san stated, looking abnormally serious. “You might have a powerful quirk, but you can’t control it, plus it harms you. You can stay behind to help Uraraka-san and Mineta-san, and besides, you can help plan up something with the rest of the students. No offense, but Tsuyu-san -“Just call me Tsuyu, kero.”- has a more versatile quirk, and she’d help more in defeating that many villains.”</p><p>  I blinked in slight confusion before immediately seeing what he meant. “Y, you’re absolutely right, Kirishima-san! A, and there’s no offense taken!” I exclaimed. As he’d said, I was still rather unfit to use One for All, and Tsuyu-san had been very strong when we were defeating villains in the Flood Terrain. Although I really wanted to be a hero and help, I knew this would be a better way. Besides, there would always be another chance to help prove myself.</p><p>  Standing with Uraraka-san, we watched Kacchan’s team make their way towards the Ashido-san’s team and Aizawa-sensei, leaving smoking pits and spikes of ice in their wake. “We are going to be alright, so don’t fret so much, Midoriya-san,” Uraraka-san murmured, patting my shoulder reassuringly. I nodded, mutely. If anything happened to them, or us… I shook my head, clearing my head of any morbid thoughts. Raising my head at a yell, I quickly rushed to help Aoyama-san carry a woozy Kaminari-san, while Uraraka-san bandaged Sero-san’s twisted ankle. Yes, it seemed I would be better help stationed here.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Mina dodged another swipe by Handsy. It had been a shock to see him disintegrate Aizawa-sensei’s hand with just a simple grip. Momo was now tending to Aizawa-sensei, while Ojiro and Tokoyami engaged mist-man. Right now, Mina was fighting the assumed leader of all those villains- Handsy himself, who’d screamed that his name was Shigaraki.</p><p>  Jirou sent out another pulsing soundwave, causing Shigaraki to shriek and cover his ears, just enough an opening for Mina to throw acid at him. It didn’t get to his skin, instead splashing all over the hand on his shoulder. It immediately sizzled into a gooey mess, causing Shigaraki to yell in anger. Mina chanced a glance at the others. Ojiro was doing his best to distract mist-man long enough for Dark Shadow to swoop in, but portals swallowed the two’s attacks. While his attacks weren’t very powerful, the mist-man was certainly a master of evasion.</p><p>  Momo, having finished bandaging Aizawa-sensei, stood up to confront a villain trying to sneak up on the underground hero. Both student and teacher were furious and skilled, easily dispatching the treat despite their injuries and the distinct lack of an arm. Mina huffed in relief. She had spotted giant, jagged spikes of ice and heard loud cursing coupled with explosions, and knew help was coming, even if they were inexperienced students.</p><p>  Focusing on leaping away from a pale hand that grabbed the air in front of her, Mina took care to drip all the acid she’d accumulated onto the outstretched fingers. The howl of agony that followed turned all heads, and some were becoming green. Shigaraki’s hand was bubbling in the corrosive liquid, burn-like marks spreading at the acid’s touch. Fingers deformed and shrivelled, sticking to a smoking palm. Crying tears of pain, the child-like villain boss gingerly touched a finger. It slid off, revealing dark, dripping flesh and stark white bone, and Shigaraki screamed. Truly screamed. He sobbed and yelled, hugging his ugly, acid-burnt hand to his chest.</p><p>  Mina stared, eyes cold and detached. It was the first time her most destructive, pure acid had actually gotten in contact with a living organism. Before, she’d taken care to avoid using it in a fight. Even the acid thrown at the villains a before were diluted with her sweat and carefully experimented with to leave no permanent damage. A small, faint scar was the most they would get, an irritated eye. But this was acid in its purest form, a corrosive, famished liquid that ate away into everything.</p><p>  Mina stared with no remorse. He’d disintegrated Aizawa-sensei’s arm, and she would never forgive someone who’d harmed her comrade. A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye. A hand for a hand.</p><p>  She knew her friends, classmates and teacher were staring at her, and wondered what they would make-do with the scene. They’d grown up sheltered and protected, unused to gruesome sights and death. Even Aizawa, who’d been an underground hero for a decade or so, had only rarely seen such methods used by truly crazy villains, sociopaths who delighted on torture. She wondered how it would change their view on her. In the end, they were of different worlds, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aizawa’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I couldn’t help it, I stared. It was gruesome, unnatural, a scene from a horror movie. I wanted to look away, and found myself unable to. My student. My student had done this. I would have vomited if I had any more energy. Such a horrendous view, the product of the girl who came first in the entrance exams. The product of a villain’s quirk.</p><p>  I barely restrained myself from slapping myself. How could I just call someone that? It wasn’t Ashido’s fault her quirk was so dangerous she’d melted her bed, and it wasn’t her fault she melted Shigaraki’s hand. The only difference? She’d melted the bed accidentally, and she’d deliberately poured acid onto Shigaraki’s hand. Oh Kami, save me from these troublesome brats.</p><p>  There was only silence apart from the maimed villain’s wailing. Then Ashido spoke. It was quiet, barely intelligible. But I heard it all the same. “An eye for an eye, a hand for a hand.” The pinkette whispered. Her back was to me, head angled just so I could not see her expression. I flinched from the cold, unfeeling way she’d uttered the words.</p><p>  Glancing down, I eyed my bandaged stump of an arm. From the elbow down, there was only empty space, a weird feeling of nothingness whenever I tried to move my non-existent hands. Was she… doing it for revenge on my behalf? I clenched my other hand. Vengeance or no, this was bad and had to be stopped. One wrong step… I shuddered to think what would happen if she were on the other side of the law.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  Mina stared emotionlessly at the so-called leader of villains, crying like baby while cradling his disfigured hand. “You won’t be disintegrating anyone soon now.” She whispered, leaning down to tie him up with capture tape. Immediately Shigaraki’s eyes snapped open. “Noumu! Attack her!” He ordered shrilly, veins bulging in pain and anger. The giant hill of flesh that was previously motionless leapt into action, rearing forward in an attempt to grab the girl.</p><p>  Mina dodged, sweat trickling down her nape in anticipation. This monstrosity was at least A-rank, she thought. Ducking under another swipe, she dashed towards where Bakugo and Todoroki were standing not far away, stunned into stillness. Momo and Aizawa-sensei were handicapped and watching Shigaraki, and Ojiro, Jirou and Tokoyami were dealing with mist-man. “Are you two going to help or what?” She yelled, snapping them out of their stupor.</p><p>  Bakugo immediately rushed forward, explosions as loud as ever. Todoroki lifted an arm, and pillars of ice rose. Mina turned, hands already gathering acid. “Let’s get that fugly trash.” Bakugo barked. Mina smirked. This was why she tolerated him.</p><p>  The trio attacked together, Bakugo blasting the thing’s face while shouting insults at its ancestors, Todoroki’s ice pillars constricted its movements and ice shards shredded its knees, and Mina kicked its side, diluted acid splashing out her shoes. They were a fearsome combo, and the Noumu thrashed and spasmed, fists flying blindly. But their efforts were for naught, as its skin grew and bulged, restoring it to its original form. “It’s got regeneration,” Todoroki stated bluntly, sending a new barrage of ice at its groin.</p><p>  Mina gritted her teeth. Regeneration and inhumane strength and speed wasn’t a good combination for them. Whenever they attack, the wounds inflicted would just close up almost at once. “I’m going to use pure acid and try to cauterize its wounds, so be careful not to touch!” She called out, the corrosive acid swirling in her cupped hands. “Yeah yeah, go do your thing or whatever.” Bakugo snorted, dropping down beside her. “Oi Half-and-Half, where’s your other quirk?”</p><p>  Mina blinked. Why was she so stupid to have forgotten? “Yeah Todoroki, now would be a great time to ‘awaken’ your fire. That way, you can put permanent wounds too.” The scarred boy stared at them slightly surprisedly, before shaking his head. “I don’t use my fire,” he muttered softly. “Well you better use it now or you’re going to be dead meat, buddy.” Mina huffed. “Listen to Pinky, you dolt. If I’m going to be a hero, classmates aren’t allowed to die.” Bakugo scowled, surprising the two others, who were much more used to death threats from the violent teen.</p><p>  Todoroki remained silent, but the Noumu wasn’t waiting for an answer. While trying their best to deal with the monstrosity, Eijirou and Tsuyu dashed forward, having finished the villains at the back. “Hey, you going to help or what, kero?” Tsuyu remarked, jumping forward and kicking the Noumu in the face. Apparently that was all it took, as Todoroki ran forward, ice slicing through muscle and flames wrapping around the wound. With Eijirou, Tsuyu and Todoroki’s help, the Noumu started to get pushed back.</p><p>  Eijirou gave a cheer as it stumbled at a particularly large wound on its shoulder, but Mina could tell something was off. “Everyone, watch out!” She yelled, grabbing Todoroki, who was closest. And just in time. The Noumu reared its head back, and belched out lasers, of all things. And not sparkly ones like Aoyama’s, but lethal ones that shot through a stray villain.</p><p>  Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Tokoyami, who’d got warped by mist-man to near the Noumu, and Bakugo managed to grab Eijirou. The Noumu avoided the space near its master, so the rest of the students and Aizawa-sensei were out of harm’s way. Ojiro and Jirou had pinned down mist-man, and Shigaraki was tied up by Momo. So far, the only actual danger was the Noumu, if you dismissed the few remaining villains cowering at the sidelines.</p><p>  Mina turned to stare at the entrance. All the students of 1-A had gathered protectively in front of Thirteen, but were all staring in shock and fear at the monstrosity spouting lasers. Now would be a great time for the reinforcements to miraculously appear, thought Mina rather miserably. As if Kami had finally taken pity on the reincarnator, the Noumu stopped being a laser cannon at the same time a bunch of heroes ran in, with Iida at the lead.</p><p>  “Never fear, for I AM HERE!” Boomed All Might, a streak of blinding yellow hair and blue and red spandex. He landed in front of the Noumu, face uncharacteristically serious. “You have harmed my students, villain. Prepare to face the consequences!” His rumbling voice was cut off by a loud cackling. Everyone turned to the source of the sound- Shigaraki.</p><p>  “You? Hah! Do you even know what it is? The Noumu was made to kill you, the Symbol of Peace!” He howled from where he was tied down, while Aizawa-sensei staring down at him in disgust and anger. “Shut up before I make you.” The pro hissed, capture weapon hovering threateningly. “Why? So your darling students can harm me again? What’s next, huh? Explosive boy? The son of Endeavor?” Todoroki flinched at his father’s hero alias. Mina eyed him, concerned, before returning her focus to the conversation. “Let’s see if you can beat Noumu, then. Noumu, attack All Might!” The villain yelled, visible eye bloodshot and furious.</p><p>  With a guttural roar, the Noumu rammed into All Might, fist raised to punch. All Might blocked the hit, and returned it with a shout. The two overpowered characters fought, exchanging devastating blows and dodging with inhumane speed. Then All Might gave a loud cry and maxed out, his punch throwing the Noumu out of USJ, flying into the sky. When it finally crashed down, the monstrosity twitched and spasmed but remained down, signifying All Might’s win.</p><p>  USJ was filled in silence, before whoops and cheers echoed throughout the simulation joint. Medics rushed in, carrying off Thirteen in a stretcher, while some stayed to check the students. Shigaraki gaped at All Might and the fallen Noumu, forgetting to struggle against his bonds for once. The mist-man didn’t gape, though. Somehow he created a portal barely big enough for one person and Shigaraki disappeared into it. Aizawa-sensei gasped, but was too late. The maimed villain had slipped out of his grasp, warped off to who-knows-where. Jirou, Momo and Ojiro apologized profusely for not watching the mist-man carefully, but Aizawa-sensei waved them off, telling them to turn in the mist-man before being carted off to the hospital.</p><p>  Mina hugged Eijirou, Momo and Jirou. “I’m so, so sorry you had to see that,” she told Momo, Jirou, Ojiro and Tokoyami after pulling them aside. “I must’ve lost control, and-” The pinkette was cut off by Jirou and Momo, who both enveloped her into another hug. “We might have been shocked, but we aren’t mad or anything, Ashido-san.” Tokoyami offered, Ojiro nodding. “Just call me Mina, please. After this, it’ll be weird to be so formal.” Mina managed to say from where she was buried in limbs. “Then… thank you, Mina-kun, for saving us.” Ojiro smiled, shaking her hand. Mina grinned back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  “… And then Shigaraki escaped with Kurogiri’s help after All Might defeated Noumu.” Finished Aizawa, still cradling the stump of his elbow, while he eyed Yamada, annoyed. Yamada a.k.a Present Mic kept sending guilty looks in the underground hero’s way, despite Aizawa’s muttered warning to stop. “Aaaand that sums up the USJ attack.” Nedzu declared.</p><p>  “Apart from the miscellaneous villains captured by the students -and quite a well-done job they did- the only one actually important in this League of Villains is Kurogiri also known as the mist-man by the students. Coincidentally, Kurogiri was defeated by students himself, which leads me to consider the strength of this class.” At this, everyone turned to Aizawa, who just shrugged.</p><p>  “They didn’t exactly showcase all their abilities during the quirk apprehension test. Besides that, I noticed that their strength came from their cooperation and teamwork. In the fight against Kurogiri, Jirou would send soundwaves that distracted him so Ojiro could land a few hits and for Tokoyami to have Dark Shadow constrict him. While the Noumu was engaged by four of the strongest students in the class, Asui also made sure they were out of harm’s way and helped distract Noumu.” Aizawa told his co-workers, who shifted slightly at the story.</p><p>  “But where did they learn all that?” Kayama a.k.a Midnight asked, leaning forward slightly. Aizawa shrugged again, but inside he wondered as well. Even some of the students from 3-A would not be able to perform this well. And these 15-year-olds only knew each other for barely two months! What’s more, that had to be their first major villain attack, yet they were able to adapt quickly despite being under pressure and in an unfamiliar place. Kami, sometimes these kids scare him, not that he’d ever admit it.</p><p>  The principal’s phone buzzed, breaking the silence. Nedzu picked it up and unlocked it, his eyes skimming past the message swiftly. “Well, it looks like we have an answer to how the villains knew we were at USJ.” He announced, tone unusually grim. Immediately loud clamors rose up as teachers tried to voice their opinions. “QUIET!” Yelled Yamada, his quirk lacing into his voice. When all the pros had settled, the blonde motioned for Nedzu to continue. The principal cleared his throat. “Our files were leaked during the break-in of the reporters,” he said, eyes flinty and unblinking, “And the villains have revealed…”</p><p>  “We have a traitor, a spy in U.A.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The groups when Kurogiri warped the students:</p><p>Entrance: Yaoyoruzu Momo, Uraraka Ochako, Ojiro Mashirao</p><p>Mountain Terrain: Ashido Mina, Jirou Kyouka, Tokoyami Fumikage</p><p>Flood Area: Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu</p><p>House Fire: Iida Tenya, Mineta Minoru</p><p>Landslide Zone: Bakugo Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou</p><p>Earthquake Zone: Shouji Mezou, Koji Koda</p><p>Vehicle Crash: Hagakure Tooru, Satou Rikido</p><p>Tornado Zone: Aoyama Yuuga, Kaminari Denki, Sero Hanta</p><p> </p><p>The groups of students fighting major villains:</p><p>VS Shigaraki: Aizawa Shouta, later Ashido Mina &amp; Jirou Kyouka, then Aizawa Shouta &amp; Yaoyoruzu Momo</p><p> </p><p>VS Kurogiri: Thirteen, Bakugo Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou before warp, after warp Ojiro Mashirao &amp; Tokoyami Fumikage, later with Jirou Kyouka &amp; Yaoyoruzu Momo</p><p> </p><p>VS Noumu: Ashido Mina, Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu, later All Might</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you like the suspense at the end? I swear I'm getting really good in ending chapters these days. In case you didn't notice while reading, I'm slowly but (hopefully) steadily shedding canon away. My fic, my rules. The USJ Noumu can spit lasers for dramatic effect, and Ojiro is underrated and deserves more recognition. Kurogiri is captured, Aizawa and Shigaraki loses a hand, and U.A knows that there's a mole in her.  Also Midoriya doesn't break any bones in this chapter (thank Kami) and I'm pretty sure he's healthier here than in canon. Also, Kirishima isn't dumb, he can tell Tsuyu's the better choice after listening to Mina praise her quirk. (frogs remind her of toads and summons and Naruto)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally reach the Sports Festival Arc that I kept promising. I'm terribly sorry for the month-long wait, but this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written (for now). Please enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: I changed a lot in this chapter, and please read my end notes if you want more explanations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Sports Festival?!” The whole class, including Mina herself, stared at their teacher in shock. It had barely been a <em>month</em> or so after the USJ attack, and now they were expected to take part in one of the <em>most watched events</em> in Japan? Mina was used to this sort of thing, but what about her classmates? They <em>might</em> be heroes-in-training, emphasis on the ‘training’ part, but that didn’t mean they could handle this… Oh. So <em>this</em> was how U.A wanted to play. A healthy distraction for the students and public.</p><p>  As soon as class was dismissed, the students immediately started talking, their minds completely occupied by the sudden announcement of the U.A Sports Festival, an event many had grown up watching. Mina was yet again reminded of how <em>easy</em> it was to deal with civilians. For all they boasted their quirks and abilities, the students were civilian-borne and raised. Not once had they thought of anything else, such was the way of a civilian teen’s thinking.</p><p>  “Mina! What do you think about the sports festival?” Eijirou asked as he walked beside her. Said pinkette tilted her head, clearly thinking deeply before responding. “It can’t be too bad. It’s tradition for the first-years to show off and get internships, while for the second and third-year students it’s more a way to re-establish their skills.” Eijirou paused, mulling over the onslaught of information.</p><p>  “Internships? I didn’t know we had to do that.” The redhead hummed, curiosity lighting up his eyes. Mina nodded. ”As hero students, we get to intern at hero agencies or with heroes for more on-field experience.” She told him, “Which is one of the main reasons for the sports festival to be held in the first place.” Eijirou, not one to be cowed for long, quickly started to babble out various training schedules. Mina let the chatter flow, relishing in the tranquillity of the evening.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  “Oi extras! The fuck you doing here blocking me?!” A certain explosive blonde yelled, attracting the attention of his classmates. Mina watched as another blonde stepped up, his voice a condescending tone as he threw out insult after insult at the whole class. It irked her a little, but she’d grown used to Kakashi-sensei’s trolling and Sai’s expressionless insults, and this was nothing compared to them. She watched as this time a purplenette with flyaway hair reminding her of Aizawa-sensei picked up the challenge, claiming to be the one who beat them ‘unqualified hero-wannabies’. <em>Huh, that was quite an amount of angst. </em></p><p>  Ignoring the commotion at the doorway. Mina turned back to continue her conversation with Jirou and Momo about what she should say during her speech. As the number one of the entrance exams, somehow it automatically made her the strongest out of the first-years. It was really troublesome, to quote the Naras, and while she had confidence in her abilities she doubted she could easily beat the resident powerhouses.</p><p>  Thankfully, the commotion ended as class started, and the rest of the day passed rather smoothly. Back at home, Mina stared at the blank paper in front of her. What <em>should</em> she say for her speech? She wasn’t like Naruto, who could whip out a motivational speech enough to make a nukenin cry from his ass; she wasn’t Tsunade-shishou, who could manage to create a reasonably invigorating pep-talk just before a high-stakes surgery. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Mina glared at the blank white space before her. Just <em>why</em> had she gotten number one? Things were<em> soo</em> much easier when people ignored the petite pinkette.</p><p>  “Time to eat, kiddo!” Suguru called out from downstairs, and said teen ditched her work to join her father. Said man ruffled his daughter’s hair fondly. “How was school today?” “We did more training about how to dodge in class, and I got the best score!” Mina replied enthusiastically. Her father was one of the best things in this world.</p><p>  Suguru smiled softly and gestured to the table, “Let’s eat first.” They settled into the only two seats comfortably before muttering a quick ‘Itadakimasu’. Digging in, the small family of two enjoyed their dinner, Mina talking animatedly about anecdotes from school while her father chuckled and added his opinions. Mina was truly glad to have a father like him in this world, a steady pillar to anchor herself on.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  The day of the festival came in the blink of an eye. Thousands filled the seats around the enormous stadium, loud chatter echoing throughout the premise. In the preparation locker, Jirou fidgeted nervously, while Momo sat beside her in a much more composed way. “You’re going to be fine, Jirou.” Mina reassured, “You trained with Eijirou and I for the past few weeks! I’m sure you’ll be amazing!” The music-lover nodded, still a bunch of nerves but better, if only slightly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” “What’re friends for?” Mina grinned back.</p><p>Meanwhile at the commentator’s box, a certain one-armed hero scowled as his partner screamed into the mic. “Can’t you tone it down a little?” Aizawa groaned, trying to whack his friend before missing, courtesy to his arm now a bandaged stump. Yamada eyed it sadly for a moment before masking it with a cheery “No-can-do, Aizawa, these people need the hype!” as he exchanged glances with Midnight. Aizawa huffed, annoyed. He might have only one whole hand now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of himself. Idiots.</p><p>  Ruby lips twisting into a lusty grin, Midnight raised her whip and cracked it loudly in front of her mic. The audience immediately turned their attention upon the R-18 hero. “Ladies and gentleman!” Midnight announced, her excitement breaking through, “Welcome to the one and only U.A Sports Festival!”</p><p>  The crowd roared as the drumroll played, and confetti sprayed all over the mini-stage the hero presided over. “First of all, let’s welcome the student’s representative…… Ashido Mina of class 1-A!” The applause was deafening, and several people leaned forward as a short, pink figure strode up the stage holding a mic. The camera immediately focused onto her, the crowd hushed, and Midnight stepped to the side. All across the island known as Japan, the face of one Ashido Mina would be plastered on almost all TV screens and phones, while the spectators waited for her to open her mouth with bated breath.</p><p>  When she did, the first thing that came out was…… “The Official Law of Quirk Usage and Personnel, page 112, Section 3. All personnel with use of a deadly quirk is to be kept under supervision until they are able to control themselves.” Several people blanched unnoticeably, while the others were just confused. “Page 130, Section 1. Authorities are allowed to curb all activities of quirk use by personnel with deadly quirks. If need be, it is allowed to put down said personnel should they reciprocate.” A few people shifted nervously in the stands.</p><p>  Mina stared at the camera defiantly. “I don’t know much about law, but this is unfair. I have seen kids being beaten up because of their quirk, seen officials hurt children like me in the name of self-defence. Why should our quirks define us? In the age before quirks, people were discriminated by skin colour. You may claim that humanity has moved on, but why is there still people being abused for something that they are born with? I won’t indulge you with my background, but what I can tell you all is this- we who possess quirks you deem ‘villainous’ aren’t evil, nor are our quirks. Think twice before blaming us, because I’ll have you know most are only innocent children.”</p><p>  She could still remember saving Eijirou from those bullies. She’d seen a girl who could shift bones be beaten up in an alley, and even after being saved, still shivered, curled into herself. She’d seen the bruises on the boy who made nightmares at the ‘training’ facility all children with ‘villainous’ quirks were made to go. She could still remember every time they hit her back when she accidentally made acid when she got agitated. She’d vowed to destroy that place, but there were only illegal options before. Now, at least she could speak out without too much consequences. And most of Japan would be seeing and hearing this as well, so the authorities wouldn’t be able to take drastic actions.</p><p>  “Right now, the only reason you all are willing to support me is because I’m an aspiring hero. Why is it that people with ‘nice’ quirks like strength enhancement or elemental control are put on the pedestal, while people with ‘evil’ quirks like poison or intimidation are avoided and pushed down the gutter. We have to work harder than most to get the right recognition, and even then there are still many who would prefer us to disappear.” Mina continued, thinking of her mother, who was definitely the latter, “I’m here to make you realise that as long as you work hard, it doesn’t matter if you’re ugly or have a weak quirk or even an ‘evil’ quirk; if you put your mind to it, you can also be a hero. I don’t care if you hate me or like me, but I’m not going to change just for your views. A hero is someone who inspires; who saves the weak from those who harm them. I might not be what you want, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that stop me. Good luck and Plus Ultra.”</p><p>  Ending her short bout of anger at society, Mina finished with a not-so-hearty Plus Ultra and retreated backstage. Midnight managed to come out of her stunned silence to continue her job. “Well thank you, Ashido-kun, for that…. Enlightening and invigorating speech!” The stands were silent, and while most were slightly confused, certain ones were aggravated and an even more lesser bunch were stunned. Walking back to the preparations room, Mina took a deep breath before stepping in. After all, she had no idea if her classmates would accept her speech or not.</p><p>  The moment she stepped in, Mina was ambushed by a hug from Eijirou. “That was sooo manly, Mina! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Her best friend exclaimed, still clinging onto the pinkette tearfully. “She did <em>say</em> she would be talking about herself and then some,” Momo hummed, though Mina could see that she was concerned and surprised as well. “You’ve really opened my eyes today, Mina-kun,” the heiress said with a soft smile. Jirou nodded from beside her, eyes moist. She knew Mina had met several obstacles because of her quirk, but had not realised it was <em>this</em> bad. Her respect for the pinkette surged, and she was yet again reminded of the other girl’s resilience and strength.</p><p>  The rest of the class were slightly awkward, but Tokoyami gave Mina a slight nod of respect. It made sense, she supposed, as he had a dangerous quirk that was hard to control, which meant he’d probably been to the ‘training’ facility at some point. Mina nodded back, relieved to have another certain ally. While it would be expected of the group surrounding Midoriya to agree with her, she didn’t know if the rest of the boys like Bakugo or Kaminari would accept her speech that easily. Before she could say anything, though, Midnight’s voice filtered in through the speaker. “Now, let’s get ready for the first event- the obstacle course!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  All the first-year students gathered in a crowd in front of the obstacle course. The air was tense with anticipation, but Mina could hear snippets regarding her and her shocking speech pass through the mouths of students behind her. She could feel their eyes probing the back of her head, and in front was the focus of the spectators. She could see her friends shifting nervously from the corner of her eyes, but the pinkette remained calm and unflustered. It wasn’t the first time she was at the centre of attention, after all.</p><p>  Now that she thought about it, the Sports Festival was rather similar to the Chuunin Exams, what with all the spectators and a group of people trying to win. Although in the Chuunin Exams it was more a fight for survival than show. And the ages were more diverse, techniques quite a lot more lethal and brutal. But all in all, it was still an event, an occasion for one to show off their prowess and gain attention or acknowledgement. It seemed there would be something of the sort no matter what world it was.</p><p>  While she was mulling over the uncanny similarities between her previous world’s and this new one, Midnight’s voice echoed into the student’s ears. “Ready? Then…. Start!” There was a loud boom, then every student surged forward, unwilling to make a repeat of the delay at the entrance exams. Mina could feel her feet slick in acid, and leaned forwards for momentum as she slid across the ground like it was a slide. She could see the bright flashes of Bakugo’s explosions and Momo speeding in front on a scooter. While she swerved past student after student, Mina wondered at the first obstacles.</p><p>  She got her answer in the form of a bunch of robots almost identical to those of the entrance exams. Easily swooping under the robot’s ‘legs’, Mina glided almost relaxingly past robot after robot, only swerving to the side whenever stray parts rained down, courtesy to the powerhouses currently demolishing robots. It was rather amusing to hear Present Mic cheer after the students staying back to defeat the robots, before noticing her and commenting about her lax behaviour. This was a race, was it not? Not <em>her</em> fault idiots wanted to delay themselves for her. Finishing eighth leisurely, Mina rolled her eyes as Bakugo yelled at her for being a ‘lazy asshole’.</p><p>  “The second obstacle course is…. The Fall! Cross it to get to the last course, kiddos!” Midnight announced from her perch on the special commentary box, Aizawa-sensei glaring at her through heavy eyelids. Mina ignored the following argument between the three teachers and eyed the gigantic chasm in front of her. Just how U.A managed to fit it in, she would never know. To get to the other side, the students had to cross by jumping on huge pillars of rock. The students with flight-oriented quirks easily got across, and she could see Todoroki making a giant <em>ice slide</em>, of all things, to get across. How extravagant.</p><p>  Luckily, Tsunade had literally smacked the lesson on dodging while in precarious positions into her, so her balance was pretty good. Leaping across the gaps between pillars, Mina dug her limbs into the crevices of the pillar’s walls whenever she couldn’t leap fully across. It took her some time, but Mina finally managed to finish the obstacles, landing neatly beside the panting purplenette from General who had scorned them.</p><p>  “You should up your stamina to beat us ‘hero-wannabies’, you know?” She couldn’t help teasing. The boy flinched slightly and seemed to want to retort, before seemingly thinking better. “It’s not like we are actually taught anything important.” He grumbled. Mina was a little surprised by the lack of hostility, but brushed it off. “Maths, language and science are important too, you know,” the pinkette told him. The boy blinked, surprised, but before he could say anything Midnight’s voice cut him off. “And now, we’re at the last leg of the obstacle course! This time, only 42 students can pass. Ready? Go!” “Looks like we have to chat at another time.” Grinned Mina before shooting off, leaving a dumbfounded student in her wake.</p><p>  Barely a few seconds had passed before a resonating explosion rang out that was, surprisingly, not of Bakugo’s doing. A student had triggered a mine buried shallowly in the racetrack, which led to a chain explosion that knocked a small group of Support students off course. Keeping an eye out for any disturbs in the ground, Mina dodged the flying debris and picked up her speed. Thankfully, the mines from before had pushed out at least a third of students, which made running much easier without large, sweaty bodies of students mostly taller than her blocking her way. Finishing eleventh, Mina waved at Momo who’d gotten sixteenth and waited for the next part. Momo waved back, still panting from the adrenaline, and came to stand beside her.</p><p>  “That was an amazing stunt Midoriya pulled,” Mina commented, watching the greenette take a headband from Cementoss, who’d came to give them out. “It was, but still very reckless of him.” Momo frowned, “He should’ve reserve some energy for the next two rounds.” Mina nodded in agreement. The real excitement would start from the middle, as experience dictated. Sure enough, Midnight started to speak.</p><p>  “Congratulations to the 42 students who managed to get in! The second round will be a cavalry battle. Students must form groups of two to four, with one rider and the rest as the ‘horses’. See this headband?” And she brandished a headband dangling from her fist, “This headband records all the points you’ve racked up. Look at the board to check your scores.” And the screen behind her flashed bright. A graph appeared with the student’s picture, name and score. “It’s according to our result from the first round,” muttered Momo. The first was Midoriya with a <em>one million points</em>, before Todoroki with 205 points and Bakugo with 200 points. The one with least points was Aoyama, with only 5 points.</p><p>  “Now, the goal of the cavalry battle is to stock up points” Midnight continued, “You can either gather a reasonable amount of points before defending, or you can go on the offensive and try to snatch more points from other groups. You have ten minutes to rest and regroup before we start.” At this, the remaining students immediately started to go to the top three. Meanwhile, Momo turned to Mina. “I’d like to be in a group with you this round, Mina-kun.” She said.</p><p>  “Why me, though? You’d probably fare better with the high scorers,” Mina grinned, waiting for an answer. Momo took a deep breath before replying, “I believe that you will be a better choice. Besides, I’m pretty sure they have a group in mind already.” She glanced to where Midoriya was surrounded by an enthusiastic Uraraka and silent Iida. Mina nodded, satisfied with the answer, before turning. “Let’s go get Eijirou and Jirou, then.” The two swiftly located their friends and started brainstorming a plan.</p><p>  “I think I should be the rider,” Jirou started, before continuing at Momo’s encouraging nod, “Because my quirk allows me to snatch headbands and defend as well.” “That’s great! Now we just have to think about the placement of ‘horses’!” Eijirou beamed. “We’re much taller, so Kirishima-kun and I will be at the back.” Momo decided. “And Mina-kun will be our vanguard.” They settled on grabbing the million-point headband if possible, as then their win would be guaranteed. With a few more minutes to spare, they observed the other teams.</p><p>  Bakugo had teamed up with Kaminari, Sero and surprisingly, Ojiro. Meanwhile, Midoriya’s team was as expected Uraraka-san and Iida-san, but with the addition of a loud, excited Support student. Todoroki had teamed up with Tokoyami and Shouji; while the purplenette from General was with a boy from 1-B with a skeletal face, a timid, plump boy and a girl with vines for hair from 1-B. The last team demanding notice was the snarky blonde from 1-B, Monoma, who was in a group with the stoic girl with orange hair, a brunette and a guy with a literally black face. The rest were grouped into pairs or threes, with the rest of 1-A mostly sticking together.</p><p>  “Time’s up, fellas!” Midnight cheered, cracking her whip to get everyone’s attention. “I trust that all of you have a group already. Well then, let’s start the Cavalry Battle!” The crowd cheered while Present Mic started his commentary as the students quickly took action. Jirou was hoisted up so she was sitting on Eijirou and Momo’s shoulders, her legs supported by Mina. Their headbands were looped around their necks like a choker, their collars obscuring most of it from view. A group of 1-B students rushed past, headbands dangling from the rider’s arms. Jirou’s earjacks swiftly looped around it and jerked them in their direction. The other group, still rushing in Midoriya’s direction, didn’t even notice.</p><p>  Jirou frowned. “I didn’t get all of it,” she sighed, securing the headbands tightly around her arm. “It’s alright, and we still have lots of time.” Momo reassured her. “Let’s just focus on grabbing headbands for now,” Mina added, studying the other groups milling around Bakugo’s group. She’d seen Midoriya’s group be targeted and was unwilling to go into the crowd for the time being, and she definitely wouldn’t waste time breaking into Todoroki’s ice fortress. “Let’s finish off the small fries first.” She decided. With the help of Eijirou’s muttered “One, Two, One, Two….” The four carefully made their way to the source of loud explosions. Mina pulled at headbands that were tied lower while Jirou’s earjacks snatched at those on riders. Eijirou blocked any attacks and Momo brandished a staff warily. They easily stocked up a few hundred points and retreated away, preferring to watch Bakugo’s group fend for themselves.</p><p>  “I feel almost sorry for them,” Jirou said, gesturing to the ‘horses’ under Bakugo, recipients to most of the stray sparks the feral blonde was emitting. Kaminari’s hair was smoking ever-so-slightly, while Sero kept shaking his head to avoid any explosions that were too close for comfort. Ojiro had a resigned face on and seemed to regret his choice as he winced from the explosions and profanities his rider was spouting. All in all, they actually made a pretty good combination, Bakugo directing his anger on anyone who came too close, Ojiro defending, Kaminari giving off warning sparks of his own and Sero’s tape acting as a fishing line. It would be hard to get to their headbands, which were stuck to Sero’s tape, that was for certain, so it was easy for them to agree upon avoiding that group best they could.</p><p>  Now that they had sufficient points to ensure they wouldn’t be out too soon, Mina directed her group to the direction of a certain green-haired classmate. Said classmate was currently fidgeting from his spot on Iida’s shoulders, grip tight on his million-point headband as he muttered something to his friends. Mina smirked. “Alright, I’ve got a rough plan on how to get the prize.” Her teammates turned to her attentively, Eijirou adjusting his headband absentmindedly. “Don’t do that, it might become too loose and drop,” Momo reminded him, before gesturing for Mina to continue.</p><p>  “So here’s what I think we should do. Since the crowd around them has lessened with Todoroki’s random attacks, I figure a hit-and-run technique would be best. We’ll charge the moment Todoroki gets distracted, preferably by Bakugo, and get to Midoriya’s side next to Iida and the Support student. Iida won’t be able to use his quirk because of his team, and Uraraka’s range is too short. They’ll probably panic, which is when I will try to scare them with my acid. Jirou will grab the million-point headband, and the rest of us will deal with the others. Support’s an unkown variable, so I’ll make sure to counter whatever she pulls out. Momo can use her staff to defend against Iida, and I’m counting on Eijirou to shoulder any attack by Midoriya. Got it?” Mina finished, waiting for her teammates’ response. They nodded, determination clearly painted over their faces.</p><p>  As Mina had predicted, Bakugo soon came for Todoroki. Hurling insults and explosions, the spiky blonde easily attracted the attention of said dual-coloured teen. Jagged spikes of ice rose up, blocking Bakugo’s group as Dark Shadow tried to sneak towards their headbands. Mina immediately pulled her group forward. The four dashed around the battlefield of the two powerhouses and nearly crashed into their target. Wide green eyes stared down at them in shock while his teammates all gave a shout, limbs flailing as they tried to back away. Mina looked up, a wide grin splitting her face, as she gripped the Support student’s shoulder and pulled her back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Izuku’s POV</strong>
</p><p>  I was still slightly dazed from Todoroki-san’s attacks. I could only curse myself for being deadweight to my teammates because of my inability to properly use my quirk. Even Mei-san contributed by letting us use her inventions! Yet even with one of the most powerful quirks at my arsenal, I could do <em>nothing</em> to help!</p><p>  There was a loud sound of explosions, and Todoroki-san turned away from us, distracted by Kacchan’s dramatic entrance. As the two started fighting, I could only watch and urge my friends away from the danger. Distracted by the display of power by my classmates, I did not notice the other group until they barrelled into us. “Iida-san!” I yelped, nearly falling from my seat on his shoulders. Uraraka-san had fallen as well, but swiftly got up and tried to move away. We barely had moved a step before Mei-san shrieked and stumbled backwards, pulling us with her. I was shocked and slightly fearful as Ashido-san lifted her head, a wide grin on her face.</p><p>  There was a pressure on me, a feeling not unlike when I got caught under the gaze of the sludge villain. I was<em> scared</em>, I realized, and started to edge away until Uraraka-san gripped me. I gulped, eyes still riveted to Ashido-san, who just continued to grin creepily. I couldn’t help it, and a tremble passed through my body as I gritted my teeth. Below me, I could feel Mei-san, Uraraka-san and Iida-san stiffening, and Mei-san stumbled backwards. This caused me to lose my balance, and I tilted precariously to the side.</p><p>  Scrambling for balance, I barely registered the headband wrapped around my wrist loosening. Without warning, a thin flesh-coloured, wire-like appendage appeared and looped around the headband. I immediately tried to tug it back but I was still unbalanced and yelped as I leaned onto Uraraka-san, who gasped at the sudden weight and reflexively used her quirk. I fumbled for the headband futilely as I started to float, and could only watch as it snapped back to the appendage’s owner. It was Jirou-san, riding above Kirishima-san and Yaoyoruzu-san.</p><p>  She smirked at me and swiftly pulled it around her forehead, before shouting out. “I’ve got the headband!” She smirked again, and the rest of her group retreated away. Kirishima-san gave us a slightly apologetic grin, before activating his quirk on his arm as he batted away a dart from Mei-san. The enraged pinkette turned towards us, but her anger soon deflated into dejectedness. “How are we going to get to the third round now?” She wailed, and I quickly started to reassure her with my teammates.</p><p>  While Uraraka-san awkwardly patted Mei-san’s shoulder, murmuring some encouraging words, I turned to watch the other groups. Most had left upon seeing that I was no longer the owner of the million-point headband, while Todoroki-san and Kacchan continued to raze down everything in their path as they made their way to Jirou-san’s group. Said targeted group ignored them as they hunkered down behind a fort of sorts made of debris. They must’ve planned ahead for if they got targeted, I realized. The fort was easy to defend against, and with Kirishima-san’s quirk they didn’t have to worry about any sudden attacks that got too near.</p><p>  I could only watch as the timer ticked down and ring out, startling the other contestants. “And time’s up, kiddos! I wonder who will advance to the next round? Only four teams will, so better count your headbands!” Midnight-sensei called out, before pressing down on a remote. “Now, let’s see who shall advance to the last event!” The screen brightened, before shifting to show another graph. Unconsciously everyone leaned forward, anticipation lacing through their actions. There was a pause, before Midnight-sensei’s eyes widened. “Oh my, looks like there’s no doubt who tops the scoreboard now.”</p><p>  Sure enough, Jirou-san’s group’s faces flashed onto the screen, with the number 10,000,760 blazing on the side of their pictures. The next group to come up was, unsurprisingly, Todoroki-san’s group, with 1065 points. Following that was Kacchan’s group, with a close 1055 points. Kacchan scowled, clearly displeased with the mere 10-point gap, but thankfully his teammates held him back from attacking Todoroki-san.</p><p>  There was only space for one more group, and I fidgeted nervously. We had been too focused on guarding the million-point headband that we neglected to grab some headbands for ourselves. Mei-san sighed, and Iida-san was frowning but didn’t say anything. Only Uraraka-san seemed not to mind it so much, though she was slightly down as well. I immediately started to apologize, but Uraraka-san shook her head. “It isn’t your fault, Midoriya-san,” she said, with Mei-san making a sound of agreement. “We can still try next year, anyway,” Mei-san said, trying to encourage us. Iida-san said nothing, but his frown lessened. I felt much better and thanked the two girls for their encouragement.</p><p>  Now that we were much calmer, we looked up at the screen while guessing which team would get in. Although we still hoped for our team to get in, we could tell that the chances weren’t big, especially considering that Mei-san could only offer ten points. I glanced around nervously. Combining Uraraka-san and Iida-san’s points would only get us to a rough 300 something. When compared to the other groups, the number was significantly average, if one didn’t count those with no headbands at all.</p><p>  All the other groups waited with bated breath for Midnight-sensei to reveal the last group who had made it in. The screen started flashing, the pictures of the remaining students a blur as the real ones on the ground held their breath. A beat, and the pictures stopped moving. The black numbers beside it showed the number 520. On the screen was an unfamiliar face, with purple hair sticking up and sunken eyebags. His teammates were all students of class 1-B, but I was confused, as I had not seen him in the Heroics course before. “A General course student! Now this is a surprise! It’s rather nostalgic, though.” Midnight-sensei grinned, glancing up at where Aizawa-sensei was.</p><p>  I nearly smacked my head at my idiocy. Of course, just because he wasn’t from the Heroics course didn’t mean he wasn’t a U.A student like me! Mei-san herself was from a different course, so it made sense that someone else from courses other than Heroics would get in. I stared curiously at him. What was his quirk? Had he relied on items like Mei-san, or was it his quirk that had helped him get into the finals? If so, why had he not gotten into Heroics in the first place? “Midoriya-san, you’re muttering again.” Uraraka-san whispered into my ear, startling me. I immediately blushed, embarrassed. “I’m really sorry,” I apologized, but Uraraka-san waved me off. “It’s fine, but Midnight-sensei is starting to speak again.” She said, smiling gently.</p><p>  I glanced up and sure enough, Midnight-sensei was discussing something on her phone. After she had seemingly finished the conversation, she turned back to us. “Luckily for you all, we need there to be an even number of students, which means there will be one more spot for you to fight for.” She announced. “Right now, the group with the fifth highest score will nominate a member to participate in the final event.” And with that, she turned around as the screen changed again. To my surprise, the face on-screen was none other than our group. The number 495 was on the screen.</p><p>  “B-But when did we get over sixty points?” I gasped out. “Oh, you mean this?” Mei-san asked, pulling out a tattered headband smeared with black paint, soil and dust. “I found it being trampled, so I picked it up, thinking it was interesting.” I gaped disbelievingly. Iida-san’s jaw dropped, while Uraraka-san’s eyes went wide with amazement. “M-Mei-san…. Have we ever told you how <em>amazing</em> you are?” Uraraka-san exclaimed, her eyes shining. “But that still leaves the issue of <em>who</em> to send,” Mei-san said, frowning. “It’s got to be you!” I exclaimed. “You discovered the headband, after all.”</p><p>  Mei-san shook her head. “I rely on my items. Besides, I only ever wanted to advertise it a bit. You three are the ones who actually wants to be a hero. I won’t take away your chance.” I nearly teared up. Mei-san was so kind! “Than you,” Iida-san said, voice slightly subdued. He stood straighter. “I believe that either Uraraka-san or Midoriya-san should go. This Sports Festival is to get a good internship, after all. I will already be interning with my brother’s agency, so I think that you two will benefit from this more.” And just like that, there was only Uraraka-san and I left. I bit my lip. Uraraka-san came this far without a mentor, unlike me who had All Might. I thought about it, and decided to step back like Iida-san.</p><p>  I opened my mouth, but Uraraka-san beat me to the chase. “You should go, Midoriya-san,” she said. I frantically shook my head. “N-No, <em>you</em> should go, Uraraka-san!” I insisted, waving my hands as I tried to convince her. “Oi, you dumbasses, are you going to nominate or pass? Don’t waste our fucking time, dipshits.” Kacchan’s shouted angrily. I paused, before remembering how we’d chosen our class president. “Rock, paper, scissors?” I offered. Uraraka-san nodded, clearly relieved to have a better way to choose. We got ready, then Mei-san started counting. “One, two, three!” I chose scissors, and blinked. Uraraka-san had chosen rock, meaning she had won. She beamed, unable to keep her happiness off her face. I was happy for her as well, and Mei-san patted the brunette’s back. “Congratulations, Uraraka-chan!” She smiled, and pushed her towards Midnight-sensei.</p><p>  “So you’ve come to a decision! Let’s give a big hand to the final participant of the third event!” Midnight-sensei cheered, and Uraraka-san blushed from all the attention. Kacchan scoffed, while the rest all gave their congratulations. Todoroki-san just ignored us all. I couldn’t help grinning along. Even though I had done my best to get in, it didn’t mean Uraraka-san hadn’t done her best as well. I sincerely hoped she would win the event.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Cavalry Battle Groups/Teams and Points:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Riders first, then ‘horses’)</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Midoriya Izuku- 10,000,000</li>
</ul><p>       Uraraka Ochako- 130</p><p>       Iida Tenya- 185</p><p>       Hatsume Mei- 10</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Jirou Kyouka- 110</li>
</ul><p>       Ashido Mina- 160</p><p>       Yaoyoruzu Momo- 135</p><p>       Kirishima Eijirou- 170</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Todoroki Shouto- 205</li>
</ul><p>       Tokoyami Fumikage- 180</p><p>       Shouji Mezou- 145</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Bakugo Katsuki- 200</li>
</ul><p>       Ojiro Mashirao- 155</p><p>       Kaminari Denki- 95</p><p>       Sero Hanta- 175</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Shinsou Hitoshi- 80</li>
</ul><p>       Shiozaki Ibara- 195</p><p>       Nirengeki Shoda- 50</p><p>       Juzo Honenuki- 190</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Monoma Neito- 35</li>
</ul><p>       Kendo Itsuka- 75</p><p>       Sen Kaibara- 105</p><p>       Kuroiro Shihai- 65</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Tokage Setsuna- 20</li>
</ul><p>       Yanagi Reiko- 85</p><p>       Fukidashi Manga- 15</p><p>       Tsuburaba Kosei- 100</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Kodai Yui- 60</li>
</ul><p>       Tsunotori Pony- 30</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Rin Hiryu- 55</li>
</ul><p>       Shishida Jurota- 70</p><p>       Kamakiri Togaru- 40</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Mineta Minoru- 120</li>
</ul><p>       Koda Koji- 115</p><p>       Satou Rikido- 125</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Hagakure Tooru- 25</li>
</ul><p>       Asui Tsuyu- 150</p><p>       Komori Kinoko- 45</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu- 165</li>
</ul><p>       Bondo Kojiro- 90</p><p>       Awase Yosetsu- 155</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, let's do this. I know the first thing y'all will be angry at (or confused at) will be Midoriya's dropping out. Let me explain before you post hate-comments that I'll skip over later. First of all, I know you'll probably notice I changed the teams for the cavalry battle, along with minor changes to the final results of the obstacle course. This is mainly due to Sakura!Mina, but it's the way I see the grouping should've gone about. </p><p>Mina's team is made of her friends, as with Midoriya and Bakugo, with Ojiro replacing Kirishima. Todoroki would choose people with higher points but who he has interacted with before, hence Tokoyami and Shouji. To me, Shinsou wouldn't be with a 1-A student, brainwashed or no, but I figure he'll at least have met some from 1-B during the time they challenged 1-A. Finally, I just can't see Monoma get in a group without Kendo to exercise discipline. </p><p>As for the points system, according to canon it was Tokoyami who actually did the work of gathering points for canon!Midoriya's group. Now that he's with Todoroki, there's no-one to actually get headbands/points for Midoriya. But it would be weird if they didn't even have one extra headband, so I had Hatsume 'pick up' one. Shinsou is able to brainwash some students into giving him their headbands, but most of the work will be done by Shiozaki. I don't have to explain Todoroki and Bakugo too, I hope. </p><p>Also, yes, that was killing intent that Midoriya felt from Mina. She leaked out a diluted one to make them freeze. Didn't realize she scared the shit out of Midoriya, though.</p><p>I'm really sorry at cutting off before the Battle Royale that most of you must be waiting for, but frankly I used up most of my braincells in writing Mina's speech, which I still think isn't really good. If you have any suggestions or speeches I can use, feel free to comment! Because I'm pretty sure the one I wrote was rather lousy. (I'll credit, don't worry.) Anyways, I figure I should explain Mina's father's name that I came up with. Suguru 傑 means excellent in japanese. Her parents don't show up in canon (yet?) so I've been taking liberties. </p><p>Lastly, I sincerely hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's been a long, maddening experience and your comments are what stops me from dropping! Please accept my offering. See you next chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The matches start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo guys, miss me? I'm not dead haha (unlike my grand-uncle), and this fic isn't abandoned! I just haven't written! *Cue nervous laughter and applause*</p><p>Anyway, this is the longest I've written, and there wasn't even a lot of scenes for the MC. I keep straying from the original plan I had. A lot of suggestions made me realize there were a lot damn plotholes. Sorry. </p><p>So I won't keep you up here- I'll ramble in the end notes. Here's my offering I wrote instead of listening to my biology teacher. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina clapped along with her friends. She was genuinely glad for Uraraka, and applauded the group’s decision. She’d been surprised at the advancement of the General student, as she’d thought it would be Monoma who got in, but it was a pleasant surprise all the same. Spite really is a wonderful motivator, she thought, remembering all the times Team 7 had stood up against the world. Well, not against the <em>world</em>, but the Hidden Villages were big (and strong) enough.</p><p> </p><p>A tap on her shoulder cut through her thoughts, and she turned to see Midnight lifting her mic to her lips. “With no time to waste, let’s look at the match-ups for the first round of the Battle Royale!” The screen flashed, and the students immediately started scouring it for the remaining student’s names.</p><p> </p><p>The match-ups were:</p><p>
  <span class="u">Todoroki Shouto VS Juzo Honenuki</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shinsou Hitoshi VS Kaminari Denki</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Uraraka Ochako VS Nirengeki Shoda</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ashido Mina VS Shouji Mezou</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Shiozaki Ibara VS Yaoyoruzu Momo</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Kirishima Eijirou VS Bakugo Katsuki</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sero Hanta VS Tokoyami Fumikage</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jirou Kyouka VS Ojiro Mashirao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Immediately whispers rose up among both the spectators and the students. Eijirou laughed nervously. “Me against Bakugo-kun?” “You’re one of the few who can take the brunt of the attack, so it makes sense they’d pit you two together,” Momo said, eyeing her opponent as well. “I’m more worried about how I’m supposed to counter that quirk. It should be okay if I cut those vines off, right?” Mina shrugged in reply. “I’m not sure about the details of her quirk, so it’s best you avoid that in case of body harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for y’all to say,” Muttered Jirou, “I’m a long-range fighter, how the hell am I going to beat Ojiro? The guy’s got a black belt in taekwondo.” Mina smirked, “I’ve seen you break walls with those earjacks of yours, you can’t fool me. If the audience can’t handle a bit of gore, just pull a Bakugo and give ‘em the finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Jirou rolled her eyes, and the four continued bickering over strategies as they made their way to the lockers to change and rest. Their matches were in the later half, with the exception of Mina- although she was already prepared enough to take down Ino again. Just the thought of the blonde made her nostalgic, and she excused herself to the bathroom to calm down. It was fine- no-one would attack, there wasn’t any insane, bloodthirsty Jinchuuriki to unleash here.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Mina washed her face and regulated her breathing. In, count to 5, out, count to 10; in, count to 5, out, count to 10.... It was a calming breathing exercise Shizune-senpai had taught her when she had just started studying under Tsunade-shishou. Careful to make sure her expression didn’t look like someone who just narrowly escaped a panic attack, she wiped her damp face and left to watch the matches.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Mina-kun! I saved you a seat!” The boisterous voice of Eijirou could be heard over the loud chatter from the surrounding audience. Mina waved back as she slipped into the chair next to Eijirou. “Thanks bro,” She grinned, high-fiving him. Jirou handed over a brown paper bag. “Want a hot dog?” Mina beamed, “Don’t mind if I eat all.”</p><p> </p><p>“The matches are about to start- we should watch carefully in case the winner will be our next opponent.” Momo told them, sipping some water from her bottle, “Although I’m really excited as well. Both Todoroki-san and Honenuki-san are recommended students- they are sure to have an amazing fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, the 1-B guy is a recommended too?” Jirou asked, leaning forward, “Now <em>this</em> is gonna be fun.” She popped a hot dog into her mouth. “Wanna bet?” “Gambling is wro-” “I bet 5 yen Todoroki wins,” Eijirou cut off Momo. “What about you, Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Honenuki’s Quirk?” Mina asked. “....I believe it was something along the lines of softening objects,” Momo replied stiffly. “Hm,” Mina paused and thought about it. Softening was clearly the upper hand against Todoroki’s ice- unless the boy used his fire. He was clearly reluctant to use it, though in the face of losing he might. “I bet on Honenuki then. Who knows, he might actually win Todoroki. Just because he got in 1-B doesn’t mean he’s weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” Eijirou hummed, “Now the hype is real. This is gonna be a super manly fight!” “Sure,” Jirou hummed, eating another hot dog.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAND NOW FOR THE MATCHES YOU ARE WAITING FOR!” Midnight’s voice boomed through the air. “FIRST UP, TODOROKI SHOUTO FROM 1-A VERSUS HONENUKI JUUZOU FROM 1-B!” The crowd cheered as the two teens stepped onto the large stage. Both stared at each other passively.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight raised her flag. “And now, on the count of three! One, Two.... Three!” Immediately Todoroki lifted his hand, sending a surge of sharpened ice towards Honenuki. It seemed he would be using a long-ranged strategy. Probably to pretend he was more of a long-ranged fighter, and to showcase his ice Quirk.</p><p> </p><p>Honenuki was unfazed- he dodged most while using his Quirk to soften any that came too close. A close-ranged, he dashed in, hands ready beside him in case of attack. Todoroki frowned, and raised a huge glacier to separate them- a smart move. Honenuki would be delayed and distracted, and Todoroki could hide in the steam produced.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Honenuki started to soften the glacier in an attempt to get to his opponent. Todoroki sent out a wave of ice in a crescent to surround Honenuki. The skeletal-looking boy narrowed his eyes and abandoned the glacier. In a sudden movement, he slapped the ground instead. The stage softened, and the ice wall staggered down with their weight.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping on the half-melted glacier, Honenuki leaped past and tried to tackle Todoroki- who slipped away, already creating another wave of ice. However, Honenuki hadn’t just fell- he’d softened the stage. Todoroki stumbled, and the other male dashed past his ice to land a punch. Todoroki lifted a hand to block, but Honenuki grabbed a broken off chip of ice and swung it at Todoroki like a miniscule club of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to dodge, Todoroki let it hit him before rushing at Honenuki, who lifted his leg in a kick. The dual-coloured teen dodged it just barely, and lunged, pulling Honenuki’s clothes and turning his rush into a judo throw. Honenuki softened the ground beneath him just in time to lessen the blow, but was still winded. Todoroki overbalanced, and fell as well.</p><p> </p><p>With a shout, Honenuki got up and pulled out the softened cement, before splatting it over Todoroki. The other boy growled and tried to get out, but Honenuki had pushed him so one of his legs was stuck halfway inside the softened, mushy stage. Grinning, or was it his natural expression, Honenuki undid his Quirk. Which left Todoroki half-trapped and wrapped in hard cement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you yield?” Honenuki offered, already hefting up a considerably large piece of cement. Todoroki hesitated. He clearly didn’t want to lose- nobody did. But there was no way he could get out of cement without Honenuki’s Quirk. Heating them up wouldn’t do him any good either, and from the way his hands were stuck near his body, he’d sooner harm himself instead. Sighing, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations!” Cheered Midnight. “Honenuki wins! He shall advance to the next match, and I'm sorry to say that Todoroki is out! Let's all look forward to the next match!”</p><p> </p><p>“.... That was a good fight,” Todoroki smiled slightly, offering a hand. Honenuki beamed and shook his. “It would be great to spar again,” He replied brightly. The teen pulled Todoroki up and they left the stage. In the background, Cementoss just groaned at thinking of the destruction the newly repaired stage would soon face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Gah! I should’ve known not to bet against you,” Pouted Eijirou. Mina smirked in reply, waving the 5 yen she’d earned tauntingly at him. “Sad life,” She giggled. “Wanna bet on the next match?” “No, I’ve learned my lesson,” huffed Eijirou. Momo sighed. “Let’s just focus on the next match, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t the next match with the General Studies student? Shinsou?” Jirou hummed. “I’m actually quite curious about his Quirk, and he looks too much like Aizawa-sensei for me to underestimate him.” Mina paused. “Now that you say it, they really resemble each other. You sure they aren’t, I don’t know, relatives?” “It’s not unlikely,” Momo answered. “They have similar faces and body, and the same.... sleepless qualities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice way of saying insomnia,” Snorted Jirou. “If we were betting, I’d bet 50 yen Kaminari loses so bad.”  Mina grinned, “Well we don’t have to wait any longer now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now for the second match!” Midnight announced, “With the black horse from General Studies, Shinsou Hitoshi! And from class 1-A, Kaminari Denki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah hah.... Um, go easy on me?” The blonde laughed awkwardly. Shinsou just glared at him. “People like you are in the top hero class?” “I’m going to take offense at that,” huffed Kaminari, “I’ll have you know I’m not gonna lose.” “Sure,” drawled Shinsou, bemused. “.... Three!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Kaminari let out a shock of yellow lightning, crackling through the air as it surged at Shinsou. Shinsou dodged, rolling out the way. He smirked, “Guess that’s all from you?” “Hah, there’s more from where it came!” Kaminari yelled, shooting out another bolt of electricity. The voltage was low, he probably didn’t want to get his brain fried too early.</p><p> </p><p>Shinsou growled as he dodged again, but didn’t see the third shot from Kaminari, and hissed in pain as lightning brushed past his arm. “Sorry man,” Kaminari laughed, scratching his head, “But are you gonna fight back?” Shinsou’s eye twitched, and he grinned. “No need, you’re too weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?! I’ll show you-” “Shut up.” The audience quietened, staring in shock as the blonde obediently shut his mouth. “Walk off the stage.” Ordered Shinsou, massaging his injured arm. Kaminari blandly turned and started walking away. Shinsou followed, eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, near the edge of the stage, Kaminari’s head shot up and his eyes cleared. “Huh?!” He gasped, stumbling. Shinsou’s eyes widened, but he reacted swiftly, running forward and pushing the blonde. Falling off the stage, Kaminari let out a high-pitched shriek. Midnight lifted her flag. “Since Kaminari is off the stage, Shinsou wins! Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>The audience started muttering. One behind Mina seemed particularly enraged. “He mind-controlled him! How villainous! He shouldn’t have won-” “Excuse me?” Mina scowled, turning around. “What’s your problem? Shinsou won fair and square.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman blinked, taken aback. “He- he should’ve used his own power! How can you just take away someone’s will! He shouldn’t have this kind of Quirk! It’s-” “It’s what? <em>Villainous</em>?” Mina hissed. Beside her, Eijirou bared his teeth and Jirou glared. Momo narrowed her eyes, “Then, isn’t it villainous for Kaminari to use his Quirk? The voltage could’ve injured someone, or if he had shot at his head, he could’ve died.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I, gah, who cares! It’s not like he harmed anyone!” The woman defended, glancing at them nervously. “Hah? What kind of logic is that?” Jirou retorted, “Shinsou hasn’t hurt anyone either? What do you mean <em>he</em>’s a villainous person then?” The woman stared, still sweating profusely, and finally stood up. “I- I won’t argue with you- you villain-supporters! Is this the heroes of tomorrow?” “Better I be a villain-supporter than a hero if you’re the kind of people supporting heroes, then,” Mina smirked, killing intent leaking out from her.</p><p> </p><p>“G- gahh!” The woman flinched and ran off, pushing past confused spectators. “Good riddance,” muttered Mina. “I seriously don’t get this kind of people with their selfish logic,” Jirou added, anger in her voice. “Now, let’s not let her disrupt our mood.” Eijirou said, trying to lift the atmosphere, “Uraraka-san’s next! She’s very manly- I’m sure the fight will be exciting!” “Thanks, Kirishima-kun,” Momo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They settled back down. “I’ll have to prepare myself for my fight, you guys tell me how it went later.” Mina told her friends. “Sure,” Eijirou beamed. “Good luck,” Momo added. “Kick ass,” stated Jirou mock-gravely. Mina grinned. “Of course! Good luck on your matches too!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha.... In the end I never did get to writing Mina's match. Or the other matches. Huh. Damn if writing fight scenes aren't hard. </p><p>I hope I captured the fight well enough- I don't have a beta, so it might come off weird? I try to project out images in my writing. Like I'm writing out manga scenes or something. Anyway, I'm really sorry for, like not writing. I got caught up playing Genshin Impact (the best game ever!) and like, I kinda forgot this....?</p><p>Cough, anyway I hope I can get the plot on a better track- it's derailing my original plan faster than I derail canon. I write on sudden inspirations, so it's not quite thought-out, hence *jazz hands* PLOTHOLES.</p><p>I mean, it's really hard to write sometimes- you either have an overflow for like a few minutes before you forget it or just don't know how to freaking start; or you have the motivation and like, sit there with a blank mind. Ah, the agony of a writer.</p><p>At least there's no deadline (beyond my impending guilt), and it's something to do when online class gets boring? I write all my chapters instead of listening to teachers yeah I'm a bad influence. Well, contact me through comments or search for me on tumblr- same name @whatisthisnightmare. Yes, I have tumblr just never thought to share it. It's been abandoned like this fic for a while. Don't expect activity. </p><p>Bye~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if you feel that it's rather rushed or too short, or too many plotholes, but I'll do my best to improve! I also accept constructive criticism! Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>